Claws And Teeth
by nayru-kleinefee
Summary: KakaIru An accident, an experiment gone wrong, and suddenly there’s a whole new perspective of life for them. And fur.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Claws And Teeth

Fandom: Naruto

Pairing: KakashixIruka

Rating: T

Spoilers: Very slight spoilers for the events right after the Chuunin Exams

Status: Chapter 1 of 4

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't make money.

Warning: This story contains shonen ai (love between men) and hints of yaoi (physical love between men). If you don't like these topics, please don't read any further and refrain from flaming me because of them.

* * *

**Claws And Teeth**

by nayru-kleinefee

Chapter 1

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU _CAN'T?!_", a very loud voice boomed.

He groaned softly and frowned. Now that wasn't nice. He'd been sleeping so well right now, and furthermore had had this really, really nice dream with… about… with…

He couldn't remember. Grrreat.

"Naruto, would you please calm down?", somebody else said. "Yelling doesn't solve our problems."

"BUT LOOK AT THEM!" The first voice again.

How annoying. He cracked one of his eyes open and blinked. There were one, two, three, four figures in the room, one big one and three smaller ones. The big one had really big… teats? The smaller ones were… orange, pink and moody, to name his first impressions.

"I see them", the pink one said. According to voice and body stature, it was a quite young female. At least as far as he could guess.

He yawned, stretched and scratched his ear. Now really, why was he here? He was already bored and he'd only been awake for some breaths. He could spend his time with something much more interesting. Like… like chasing something, that was fun. Or even better: Lying in the sun and sleeping. Mmmh… yes, that sounded good.

Having made up his mind to go and do just that, he straightened up and moved to jump down from the big, soft surface he presently was on. Pity that there probably wasn't such a thing outside. Lying on such a soft surface _and_ in the sun would be-

"Whoa! He's trying to run!", someone shouted suddenly, then hands grabbed him before he really could make a run for it.

"You have to stay here, Kakashi-sensei!", the orange figure, probably a young male, told him and looked at him reproachfully.

'Kakashi-sensei'? Now what the heck was that again?

"Yes, Kashi", the pink one purred and took him from the other's arms to hug him tightly. "You're not supposed to walk around on your own."

'Kashi'? And what was-

…

Oh no! Oh freaking no! That wasn't the… the… that thing, right? That n-thing. … That 'name'-thing he had been given by those… those… humans, now was it?! Now really, if the humans thought that having a name was necessary, they should name their own kind, but why did _he_ need something like a name? And one like 'Kashi' furthermore?

"'Kashi'?", the orange human asked. "Sakura-chan, why did you call him 'Kashi'?"

Yes, why?

"Because I can't call him 'Kakashi-sensei' anymore, now can I, Naruto?", that Sakura-human gave back.

That 'Kakashi-sensei' again… He frowned. Now _that_ was a really weird name. And much too long, that was. He could call himself lucky that it was already someone else's name.

"And since he's so cute", Sakura-human continued, "I'll call him 'Kashi'."

Cute?! Oh. Freaking. Grrreat. He sighed. But well… 'Kashi' wasn't _that_ bad. And if the humans thought that he absolutely needed a name, 'Kashi' was probably as good as some and certainly better than most.

Sighing in defeat, It-Seems-That-Now-I'm-Kashi went boneless in Sakura-human's grip, hoping to manage to simply flow out of her hands.

"Okay, Sakura-chan", Naruto-human murmured. "But it's still weird to call him that… What do you think about it, Sasuke-teme?"

"Hrn", the moody human only supplied.

Kashi looked from one of them to the other. Were they done now? Now that he had a name, could he go and lie in the sun in peace?

"And Iruka-sensei will be 'Ruka'", Sakura-human chirped.

Kashi snorted. So he wasn't the only one to suffer and be named. He looked around in search for that mysterious 'Ruka' until his eyes caught sight of a bundle of dark brown fur on another one of those big, white, soft surfaces. Seemed the other was asleep and didn't know about his luck and new name yet.

"I will not let you call Iruka-sensei 'Ruka'!", Naruto-human shouted.

Kashi winced at the volume. Humans were so _loud_. Now really, he was just glad that he wasn't one of them.

But back to his still sleeping companion… Kashi ignored the bickering humans and let his gaze travel over a long, slim body and tail, admiring the shiny brown fur. Now that was definitely a nice-looking one. Maybe he should try to become friends with him? Chasing somethings and lying in the sun were even more enjoyable if you had someone to keep you company, and-

"STOP IT!", the big human yelled suddenly, "ALL OF YOU!"

Kashi mewed pitifully. He had sensitive ears, mind you, big human. He tried to cover his ears with his paws, but then his eyes fell onto his companion again. The other, Ruka, just opened his eyes slowly and blinked, then he looked around until he met Kashi's gaze.

Kashi froze the moment he looked into the other's dark brown eyes, still a little hazy from sleep, and suddenly knew what he would, what he just _had to_ do.

Screw becoming friends. He had to make that one his _mate!_

-----

He blinked slowly. So mean… why did somebody have to yell? He'd just had such a nice dream. Something about… about…

Great. Now he'd forgotten it. Honey!

Grumpily he looked around to see where he was and whom he could scratch for waking him up. There were four humans, one big and _obviously_ female one and three smaller ones, probably two males and one female. Although he wasn't entirely sure about that dark, moody-looking one…

Oh, and there was someone else. One of his kind, with silver fur and really weird eyes, one blue and one red. And… why was the other staring at him so intensely? That was kind of creepy…

"Iruka-sensei's awake!", the orange human shouted suddenly, then bounced towards him and yanked him up from the nice, soft… thing he was on. "It's me! Naruto!"

He frowned. First, what was that 'Iruka-sensei'? Second, why was that human so… orange? And third, why did he have the really strong impression that he should know him?

"Naruto, stop it!", the pink human shouted. "Before you hurt Ruka!"

Yes, right. Naruto-human should really stop yanking him around like that. Hmm… seemed that he was 'Ruka'. Well, there were definitely worse names than that. Like that 'Iruka-sensei'… poor guy.

"Oh!" Naruto-human immediately let him down to the soft surface again. "I'm sorry, Iruka-sensei!"

Hu? Did Naruto-human yank that 'Iruka-sensei' around, too? Ruka frowned. But however, he could lie on this soft… something again. That was nice.

"You have to change them back, Tsunade-obachan!", he heard Naruto-human shout.

"And how?", the big human asked. "Thanks to you, I don't even know how I changed them for the first time!"

"But… but you have to", Naruto-human murmured. "I don't want Iruka-sensei to stay like this…" He moved to sit next to Ruka and stroked his back.

Ruka purred deep in his chest and closed his eyes. Now _that_ was nice. He still didn't know why this bouncy orange human was so familiar, but he already knew that he definitely liked him.

-----

Kashi didn't like that orange human _at all_. How could he dare to touch his mate?!

Kashi growled and moved to jump into the overbearing human's face but was stopped by the hold Sakura-human still had on him.

"Oh, poor Kashi", she cooed, "are you jealous? Do you want to be petted, too?"

Kashi hissed and clawed at her arm, effectively causing her to yelp and drop him. With all the feline grace he could muster, he landed on his paws, then jumped, climbed up a very surprised Sasuke-human's pants and shirt and finally reached the orange human and his mate.

"Oh look, how cuuuuuute!", he heard the pink human squeal. "He wants to play with Ruka!"

Yes, Kashi definitely wanted to _play_ with Ruka. He wanted to play 'Icha Icha' with him and-

Kashi frowned. Where had that come from? And just what _was_ 'Icha Icha'?

Shrugging and mentally shaking his head, Kashi decided to ignore this thought for the moment and instead approached his mate. Later he could try to figure out what exactly 'Icha Icha' was and in which way playing it was so enjoyab-

"I don't think so." Suddenly someone grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and lifted him up, then he was facing the big human.

Kashi mewed in utter confusion. What was that about? What had he to do with that female that couldn't wait until he'd reached and claimed his mate?

"But he only wants to play with Ruka", Sakura-human whined.

Yes, he only wanted to play with Ruka. Why wasn't he allowed to? Ruka was going to be his mate, mind you, big human. Kashi mewed miserably. So mean.

"I bet." The big human snorted. "Since they're getting along so well when they're normal."

Kashi mewed again, indignant this time. He would get along very well with Ruka, he would protect his mate and hunt food for him and make sure that he was warm when the moon was up and most of all never let anybody else touch his mate. He would be very good to him!

Aaand he was normal, thank you very much.

"Oh. Maybe you're right, Tsunade-sama", Sakura-human murmured. "But maybe we should give it a try?"

"Maybe." Tsunade-human gave Kashi a suspicious glance which he returned with an affronted glare. "Since I have no idea how to change them back."

"You don't?!", Naruto-human shouted suddenly. "You're supposed to be the best in that stuff!"

"Well, I am", Tsunade-human huffed indignantly. "And I would know exactly how to change them back if I knew how I changed them to begin with."

"But you-"

"And I would know how I changed them if _somebody_ hadn't swapped the labels on some of my ingredients in my laboratory as a stupid excuse of a prank. I really hope that that _somebody_ is very pleased with himself now."

"I'm sorry", Naruto-human murmured.

"Oh, that's great. Well, since _somebody_ is sorry now, it won't be a problem anymore to change them back." Tsunade-human glared at the orange one and tightened her grip on Kashi's fur, making him mew in pain.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't want this to happen."

"Can't you change them back at all?", Sasuke-human asked suddenly.

Kashi stopped his struggling against the mean, big human's grip to stare in surprise at the moody human. That one could actually _talk?!_

"I guess I can." Tsunade-human sighed. "But I'll have to analyse the remains of the powder to find out what it contains exactly before I can make an antidote."

"Why did you have to make it a powder at all?", Naruto-human grumped. "If you had made pills, Iruka-sensei wouldn't have been affected, too."

"Well, I made it a powder because it would show effects faster than a pill. And like that it could be used on more than one shinobi in battle. The ingredients are rare and I thought that having cat-like reflexes could perhaps be useful for the whole team", Tsunade-human answered, the tone of her voice causing the orange human to flinch. "And if you hadn't pulled a prank on Iruka-sensei and let him chase you around, he wouldn't be affected now."

"How could I know that he would run right into Kakashi-sensei?", Naruto-human grumbled. "And that that baka had just opened the powder box to… to… to whatever."

Kashi yawned. Now that was a really boring conversation. And he didn't even understand much of it, just that those 'Iruka-sensei' and 'Kakashi-sensei' were probably humans and certainly in _big_ trouble. But that wasn't his problem, right? Rrright. His problem right now was to get out of Tsunade-human's grip and to his mate as soon as possible before anybody else realised what a good catch Ruka was and tried to steal him.

Kashi lifted his paw to claw his way out of his captivity. And then he would hurry to Ruka and-

"Oh no, you don't", Tsunade-human told him and suddenly gave him a brain-shaking slap on his head.

OOOOOWWWW! Mean, big human! Kashi hissed and scratched at her.

"Brat." The big human just threw him away from her.

Kashi felt himself impact on a soft surface, then bounce off it again. As fast as he could, he turned and sank his claws into the white cloth beneath him to get a grip, then looked around. He mewled in delight when he saw where exactly he had landed and moved to approach his slumbering mate right in front of him.

-----

Humans sure could talk a lot… Ruka yawned and snuggled closer to the nice, orange, petting one. As long as they weren't screaming and the bouncy one kept stroking his back, he was perfectly content.

Hm? Now what was that? An impact or something? Ruka considered opening his eyes but then thought better. Naruto-human hadn't moved, so whatever it was, it probably wasn't important.

Hm? But what was that now? There was-

Ruka jumped and instinctively clawed at his offender with all that he had when suddenly someone pressed their nose into the back of his neck.

-----

OOOOOOOOOOWWWWWW! Kashi howled in pain. Why had his mate done that?! He only had wanted to bite the back of Ruka's neck and claim him as his, so why had the other scratched him that badly?

Mewing miserably, Kashi touched his hurting nose with his left front paw, then flinched when he felt something warm and wet on it. Ruka had scratched him bloody!

Kashi threw a reproachful look at his mate. Bad Ruka! Hurting your mate wasn't nice at all.

-----

Oh. That somebody had been the other one of his kind. Ruka looked at him in surprise, then felt a sharp pang of pity and guilt. The other was bleeding! He hadn't intended to-

"Ruka hurt Kashi!", the pink human shouted suddenly. "Did you see that?!"

So the other's name was Kashi. Ruka mewed apologetically. He was really sorry that he'd hurt him. He had just been so surprised by the sudden touch on his neck.

"That was amazing!", Naruto-human shouted. "Kakashi-sensei wanted to pull a prank on him, but Iruka-sensei paid him back!"

Again those two 'sensei'-humans. Ruka decided to ignore the humans altogether and to better go and apologise to Kashi. The other one looked really upset.

-----

Kashi patted his nose again and flinched at the pain. So mean! And it hurt really badly! Why had his mate clawed him? Could it be that he didn't want-

Kashi shook his head. No way! There was no way that Ruka didn't want to be his mate. Now really, he was strong and flexible, he had good teeth, shiny fur and neither fleas nor worms. He was the perfect mate, dammit! And he would show him.

Determined to win Ruka in a fight if it should be necessary, Kashi looked up, but then froze. Ruka was coming to him! Kashi grinned triumphantly. Seemed like his mate had seen that there was no escape and no better mate than him. But he wouldn't give in too easily. Ruka should see who was the dominant male here!

Watching closely, he observed how Ruka approached him slowly, gracefully. Kashi could see how the strong muscles in the other's back moved and flexed under the shiny fur, only slightly marred by a scar on his back. And that… yes, there was a slightly lighter strip of fur running over his mate's nose. Nice. He really had chosen a perfect mate for himself.

Kashi stood his ground while Ruka came closer until he sat right in front of him. He watched how the brown one lifted one of his front paws and touched his nose gently, then looked at the now bloody paw. Then Ruka looked up at him and mewed apologetically.

Kashi grinned and lowered his head a little to show that he was willing to forgive his mate. He found that he definitely liked it that his mate had quite a temper. As long as he wouldn't overdo it again like this, it promised to be really entertaining.

When Ruka lifted his head and slowly licked over his nose, Kashi heard himself purr. Mmmmmh… that was nice. Seemed like his mate had finally accepted him as alpha-male. Now he only had to stake his claim and then they could go on to much more… pleasant things.

Kashi lowered his head to his mate's neck and bared his teeth.

-----

Ruka relaxed when he heard Kashi purr but didn't stop his licks although the taste of the other's blood wasn't pleasant at all. Seemed that he was forgiven. He felt really relieved. The thought that he could have made the only one of his kind he knew mad at him had been very upsetting. But now that Kashi wasn't angry anymore, they could become friends and maybe lie in the sun together.

Ruka jumped a little when Kashi shifted and again a nose was pressed into his neck, but then forced himself to relax again. Kashi probably just wanted to sniff him or inspect the scar on his back. He wasn't quite sure where he'd got it from but thought it had been something about an attacked kitten maybe or-

When suddenly sharp teeth grazed his tender skin, Ruka's reflexes kicked in: He hissed, whirled around and clawed at Kashi. That silver bastard! How could he dare to try to bite him?! And there of all places! Did he think that Ruka would let just anybody who happened along claim him, most of all such an arrogant, better-than-thou bully?!

-----

OWOWOWOWOW! Kashi howled in pain and jumped back to save his now twice abused nose. Why had his mate done that?! He'd been so submissive before! Why did he resist him now?

He saw Ruka hiss at him, his fur bristled, his tail twitching agitatedly and his eyes burning menacingly. Kashi frowned. Why was the other so angry? Could it be… that maybe Ruka really didn't want to become his mate?

Kashi mulled the thought over in his mind. Well, it was possible, but not very likely. But still… Ruka had scratched him… twice even… Ruka didn't let him claim him… Did that mean…?

Kashi threw another look at the brown one, then sighed when he saw that Ruka's fur bristled even more and he took a step back. Seemed as if he had to admit it to himself: Ruka didn't want to be his mate. Boo-hoo…

…

Not _yet_ that was.

Kashi suppressed a smirk. He would be damned if he let that little minx escape his claws. Ruka was his and his alone, and he would do anything to get his paws on him.

Mind made up to try a different tactic on his reluctant mate, Kashi took an apologetic stance, trying to seem as harmless as possible, and approached Ruka slowly.

-----

He was coming again. Ruka hissed when he saw Kashi approach him and took another step back. The other's stance wasn't aggressive, but still… Ruka wouldn't let his guard down. All senses on high alert, he slowly settled down again, ready to jump, eyes still on the silver one coming closer, whole body ready to attack and scratch Kashi's eyes out if necessary. He would be honeyed if he let himself be bossed around by some stray who thought he could play alpha-male here! He didn't know what exactly Kashi wanted or why he wanted it from him, but he would so not let anybody just claim him at first sight and then… then… then whatever. No way!

Ruka watched closely as Kashi came nearer until he was only a step away, then settled down next to him. Kashi threw him another apologetic look and yawned hugely, showing off perfect teeth, then stretched and rolled to his side before he closed his eyes, his body going boneless.

Ruka kept watching carefully but couldn't help it when he relaxed slightly at the picture of pure content the other was giving. And he had to admit that Kashi was a really good-looking one. Apart from great teeth and shiny fur, he didn't seem to have worms or fleas and seemed to be quite strong, a perfect mate definitel-

But Ruka wouldn't let himself be claimed! No way!

When Kashi didn't make any attempt to attack and claim, Ruka allowed himself to relax completely. He inched a little closer towards Naruto-human in hope for some petting and wasn't disappointed. He purred in bliss.

-----

Ah, Ruka felt quite comfortable around him again. Kashi smirked to himself while he watched his soon-to-be mate through half-lidded eyes. It wouldn't be hard to seduce the other, he would just do what Prince Petan had done to get Princess Puka in Icha Icha Paradise Volume 7, and then sweet Ruka would be-

…

Kashi frowned deeply. Prince Petan? Princess Puka?? Icha Icha Paradise Volume 7??? What the heck were those… things and why did he-

"What will happen with them while you're trying to find the antidote?", Naruto-human interrupted his thoughts.

"Well, they can't stay in the hospital", Tsunade-human answered. "Animals aren't allowed here."

"Can I take them home with me?!", Sakura-human squealed, much too delighted for Kashi's liking.

No way! Young female humans meant being carried around and never being left alone and maybe even getting… Kashi shuddered at the thought. Maybe even getting _dressed!_ He would rather stay with that mean, big Tsunade-human.

"Iruka-sensei comes with me!", Naruto-human exclaimed and suddenly dragged Ruka to his chest.

Kashi sank his claws into the white cloth beneath him in a sudden onslaught of anger and jealousy. Did that orange human have to touch his intended mate so often?!

"Then I'll take Kashi!", Sakura-human chirped.

Oh. No. Kashi hissed and bristled his fur in anger. He wouldn't go with the pink human! He would go wherever his mate was going! Although he had the sinking feeling that it would mean to live with the loud, bouncy, always-touching-Kashi's-mate orange human…

"Seems that he's not very enthusiastic", Tsunade-human observed.

Kashi snorted and rolled his eyes. Weren't humans oh-_so_-clever?

"Oh." Sakura-human's smile faltered and Kashi felt a little twang of guilt in his stomach, but then she smiled again. "Don't you want to come with me, Kashi?", she cooed. "We could have very much fun."

Yes, Kashi didn't doubt that. Only that it would probably be her having the fun at expense of his pride.

"You want to come with me, Kashi, don't you?", the pink human purred. "You sure don't want to go with anybody else?"

Oh, she was giving him the choice. Kashi was a little surprised but mewed happily in response. Then he turned and strolled gracefully towards the orange human and Ruka and settled down in Naruto-human's lap, blissfully aware of how close he was to his mate.

"Seems he wants to come with me and Iruka-sensei", Naruto-human murmured.

Sure. Kashi would go with Naruto-human and with that Iruka-sensei-human, too, if it was necessary. As long as he was going where Ruka went, he didn't care how many humans would be around.

"Oh", Sakura-human breathed.

Kashi mewed apologetically when he saw the disappointed look on her face. He hadn't wanted her to be sad, but… He had to make sure to claim his mate before anybody else got the chance to steal Ruka away from him!

"You can visit us whenever you want, Sakura-chan", Naruto-human offered.

That was a good idea, Kashi had to give him that. That way, he could make his move on his mate and the pink human wouldn't be so disappointed. Oh look, she was smiling and nodding. Kashi purred. He liked that she wasn't sad anymore.

That and that she could come now and then and pet and comfort him when Naruto-human was monopolising Ruka again. Kashi was pleased with this outcome.

-----

Ruka huffed. He wasn't pleased with how this was turning out. If Kashi came with him and Naruto-human, he probably would have to share all the petting. And furthermore, he still wasn't completely convinced that Kashi had given up his idea of claiming him. Well, at least Sakura-human would come from time to time and get the other occupied. Ruka sniggered to himself. Maybe she would even bring nice little dresses for Kashi…

"Are you sure that you can keep them alive, dope?", the moody human asked.

Ruka frowned a little. He'd been sure that he'd imagined it earlier, but it seemed that the dark one could really talk, too.

"But sure I can, Sasuke-teme!", Naruto-human told him indignantly. "I would never let Iruka-sensei die!" He tightened his hold around Ruka, making him gasp for air.

"Alright, brats", Tsunade-human threw in. "So both go with you, Naruto, and Sasuke and Sakura will help you take care of them." She snorted. "And now get out of here! I've got work to do if you want your senseis back."

Ruka purred contently while Naruto-human removed Kashi from his lap, then stood up and carried him out of the room. His purr became mischievous when he saw that Kashi was being carried after them by Sasuke-human, both looking like they were competing in looking grumpier than the other.

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

"Here it is!" Naruto-human bounced back into the white room with the cold, hard floor.

Kashi looked up, mildly interested in what the human had brought. Hm, a thing. 'Bottle', he thought Sakura-human had called a similar one earlier. There were signs on this one, but Kashi couldn't read them, he didn't want to either. All he wanted was to get a little nearer to his mate, but Ruka seemed determined to keep a certain distance between them. How was he supposed to seduce his mate like that?!

"Where did you get it?", Sakura-human asked, then stood up and turned a… thing that was stuck in the outer wall above another, lower wall, as far as Kashi could see. Immediately, water shot out of another thing and flowed down behind the lower wall.

"My neighbour's got a baby. I borrowed the stuff from her." Naruto-human bent down to pet Ruka.

Again.

Kashi growled. _His_ mate! No touching!

"Look, Iru- Ruka", the orange human murmured and showed the bottle to the brown one. "I've got baby shampoo for you. It won't sting in your eyes."

Not sting in his mate's eyes? Kashi frowned. What did Naruto-human want with his mate's eyes? They weren't for him to touch either!

-----

Not sting in his eyes, hu? Ruka frowned at the 'bottle'-thing. He wasn't quite sure what the humans wanted to do with him and Kashi, but he wasn't really happy with the thought that his eyes would be involved…

"The tub's full enough now", Sasuke-human announced.

"Alright." Naruto-human bent forward and took Ruka up.

Oh, carrying again. Ruka purred. Being carried around by Naruto-human meant being petted by Naruto-human. He liked that.

Hm? Why was his human bending down again? And why was he-

Hey! Ruka wasn't sure if he wanted that. No, he was quite sure that he didn't want that. He didn't want to be set down in the puddle there. It was certainly freezing cold and-

Warm.

Ruka blinked. The water was warm. And clean. And it felt quite nice actually. Maybe sitting in this puddle in the white basin wasn't that bad after all…

-----

No! No! Bad, Sakura-human! Kashi didn't want to be set down behind the white wall! Eeeww, and there was water! It was all wet and he definitely didn't like to get wet and-

Oh. Warm.

Kashi frowned. He still didn't like to sit in the water. Granted, it was warm and seemed to be clean, but he would rather be where his mate was and-

Oh. Ruka.

Kashi liked to sit in the warm water! Kashi liked to sit in the warm water right in front of Ruka!

-----

Why did Sakura-human have to set Kashi into the puddle, too? Ruka didn't like to sit so close to the other. What if Kashi tried to bite him again? This basin was really narrow, and Ruka couldn't see anything he could climb up and escape with.

"And now you have to close your eyes, Ruka", he heard Sakura-human say.

Close his eyes?! No way! Ruka wasn't stupid. He would never close his eyes while Kashi was near! Now really, were the humans so dense that they didn't see in what kind of danger he was?

Warily, Ruka took a step back when Kashi approached him slowly, but then he was caught by two hands on his back and-

Coldcoldcold!

Ruka hissed and tried to claw at the human holding him. Why did they rub this cold… something into his fur? He didn't like the cold at all!

"I'm sorry, Iruk- Ruka", he heard Naruto-human say. "Is it very cold?"

Yes, it was. Ruka mewed reproachfully. Stupid human.

"It'll warm soon. But we have to clean you both, just in case there's still powder left in your fur."

Clean? Ruka could clean himself, thank you very much. But this powder Naruto-human talked about… He had heard something about that earlier… Hmmm… Right! Those Iruka-sensei-human and Kakashi-sensei-human had gotten in big trouble because of it.

Ruka mewed and forced his body to relax while his human rubbed the cold something into his fur. He didn't want Naruto-human to get into trouble.

-----

Kashi watched closely while Naruto-human rubbed something into his mate's fur, then frowned in concern when that something got bigger and white and bubbly. He wasn't quite sure if he liked that…

"And now you, Kashi", he heard Sakura-human announce.

Oh no. Oh no! Kashi tried to escape the pink human's grip and climb up the white wall, but he slid down again almost instantly. A trap! The humans had trapped him to make him slimy and bubbly!

"Don't worry, Kashi. I warmed it with my hands first."

So what? Kashi didn't want a cold something in his fur and he didn't want a warm something in his fur. It was _his_ fur, dammit!

Kashi tried to escape once again and jumped up the white wall, but only slid down. He looked around nervously to find another escape, but then caught sight of his mate and froze. Ruka was purring! Ruka was purring and had his eyes closed! While Naruto-human gave him a belly-rub with the something!

Kashi growled deep in his chest. He was the only one allowed to give his mate a belly-rub! He and only he! Naruto-human had no right to-

Urgh!

"See, Kashi", Sakura-human cooed while she rubbed the slimy stuff into his fur, "it's not bad."

Yes, it was bad! It was bad and eew and he didn't like it and-

…

Well, maybe it wasn't _that_ bad. Maybe… maybe it felt kind of nice.

-----

Ruka opened his eyes slowly when Naruto-human stopped rubbing his fur. Was it over already? He liked belly-rubs.

"And now I'll rinse it out", his human told him, straightened up and took a long thing on a string from the wall.

Ruka sighed. Seemed the rubbing was already over. He wouldn't mind getting more…

"Careful. Close your eyes."

Ruka looked up and saw how Naruto-human turned a knob on the wall again, then water shot out of the thing he was holding. How handy. His human had rain to switch on and off in his lair.

-----

Mmmmmh… it definitely felt nice… Kashi purred in bliss while Sakura-human scrubbed his fur. When he heard something like rain, he looked up and saw Naruto-human hold a stick with water coming out of it. Handy.

"Ruka first?", Sakura-human asked, then she stopped rubbing Kashi – to his greatest disappointment.

"Yup." Naruto-human moved the water-stick to his free hand, then frowned. "Stupid plumbing. It's already cooling… I'll hurry." He held the rain over Kashi's mate.

Kashi looked how the white, bubbly stuff was rinsed out of Ruka's fur and watched the water flow over his mate's muscular back. Mmmmh… now that looked nice. His mate was definitely a sight to behold with wet fur…

-----

Nrgh… the water was quite cold. Ruka kept his eyes shut, but still leaned more into the spray. The more water he got onto himself, the sooner he would be done, he hoped. And he felt very good now that his fur was clean.

"And now your head. Keep your eyes closed."

Ruka mewed when the water flowed over his head. Naruto-human didn't have to remind him of that. He knew that opening his eyes while under water wasn't-

Cold. Freezing. Hurt.

Ruka gasped, then coughed a little when he swallowed water. Where had that come from? The water wasn't freezing cold, it was just a little colder than he would have liked and-

Enemies. Hurt. Fear.

He felt his heartbeat speed up and his breath become ragged. There were… memories, but they weren't his. Or were th-

Freezing water. Enemies. Many. Fear, so much fear. His friends dead, all dead. Alone.

Ruka couldn't breathe suddenly. He had to get out of the water! He had to move and get out! He couldn't breathe!

He couldn't move.

-----

Hehe… His mate looked funny with the fur of his head pressed flat down. Kashi chuckled softly to himself. And how his ears twitched. It looked really cute, although a little as if-

…

Without further thinking, Kashi jumped forward suddenly and crashed with his head against Naruto-human's hand holding the water-stick, effectively causing the human to let it fall down. Kashi gasped in pain when the stick landed on his back but ignored it and instead turned around to his mate immediately.

He'd been right. His mate was in fear.

Kashi jumped to Ruka's side hastily and nudged his head against the other's. Whatever it was that was frightening his mate, he had to show Ruka that he was safe here. That Kashi would protect him.

-----

Enemies, so many, and he was all alone and his friends were all dead and there were so many enemies and he was hurt and the water was so cold and it was all around him and he couldn't breathe and he was hurt and he couldn't move his leg and he was so frightened and he was all alone and he wanted to be home and-

Pain!

Ruka yowled when a sudden sharp pain in his left ear broke his stupor, then jumped up, whirled around and opened his eyes hastily. Between black and white dots before his eyes he saw Kashi look at him worriedly, then the other suddenly punched him into his stomach with his head and threw him onto his back.

Ruka took in a sharp, gasping breath, then another and a third. He saw the spots before his eyes disappear and felt his chest burn from the lack of air.

-----

Kashi leaned over his mate's head and looked down at Ruka's chest. When he saw it rise and fall heavily, he let out a sigh of relief. His mate was breathing again.

Still a little tense and worried, Kashi bent his head forward and rubbed it against Ruka's, then licked the other's nose, ignoring the unpleasant taste of the white, bubbly something. He had to make sure that his mate stayed with him and didn't go back to where he'd been just breaths before.

-----

Warmth… warmth against his head, against his nose.

Ruka took another deep breath. He was in Naruto-human's lair. He was safe. He wasn't in a cold lake. Nobody was dead. Kashi was with him.

Taking another breath, Ruka rolled until he was on his stomach, then straightened up on shaking legs. He felt Kashi move and then rub his head against him, and the touch managed to calm him down further. It actually felt nice how Kashi rubbed his face into his neck and-

Ruka froze again.

Kashi would bite him! And he didn't have the strength to defend himself!

-----

Kashi mewed soothingly when he felt his mate stiffen again. Ruka didn't need to be afraid anymore. He would defend his mate from anything that could hurt him. He wouldn't let anybody hurt Ruka.

"What happened just now?", he heard Sasuke-human ask.

"I don't know." Sakura-human sounded concerned.

"He didn't breathe properly. And he was frozen in fear until Kakashi-sensei bit him", Sasuke-human said. "Those are the typical signs of a shock. But why-"

"I forgot… Iruka-sensei had a mission once", Naruto-human murmured. "He told me about it. His two team-mates and his sensei were slaughtered before his eyes, and he was thrown into a frozen lake and almost drowned." The orange human bent down and stroked Ruka's fur tenderly. "He was twelve", he whispered. "It was his first mission outside the town."

"Oh", Sakura-human breathed.

"I'm sorry, Iruka-sensei", Naruto-human said softly. "It was too much cold water at once, I guess. I'm sorry."

Kashi mewed in confusion. He didn't understand why the humans talked about that Iruka-sensei-human so often. Especially when they should be talking about his mate. Reluctantly, he took a small step away from his mate and mewed angrily. The humans should take care of Ruka, not talk about unimportant things right now!

-----

Ruka frowned in confusion when he felt Kashi step back. Why hadn't the other bitten him? He could have easily claimed him.

"I'm sorry", he heard Naruto-human say again but didn't pay attention to it and instead looked at his silver companion.

Ruka frowned again. Why was Kashi looking so angry? Was he angry at him? But no, Kashi was looking at the three humans. But why was he angry at them? Ruka shook his head. He didn't understand the other at all, Kashi was a mystery to him. But at least he hadn't bitten him, and that was good.

Right?

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Kashi growled. This wasn't going as planned. Not at all. He'd been under Naruto-human's… care for the whole sun now and hadn't had a single breath alone with his mate because the orange human was always bouncing around.

And even worse, the human was determined to spoil Ruka rotten.

It seemed that Naruto-human thought that the brown one couldn't be bothered to walk towards his food – no, it had to be brought to him. And walking around in the lair? No way, Ruka had to be carried around the whole time. And, in the orange human's opinion, he certainly couldn't survive without being petted constantly.

Kashi didn't like that. Kashi wanted to bring his mate his food and even carry him around. And most of all, Kashi wanted to be the one to comfort his mate.

And no, Kashi wasn't jealous _at all_.

He sighed. At least he had a big, fluffy pillow with a nice, soft blanket and he'd gotten food earlier without having to hunt. Or at least something like food… Was food supposed to have much salty water around it, only a little meat and lots of beige, long, thin… things? But it hadn't tasted as bad as it had looked, and according to the speed Ruka had wolfed down his bowl, his mate liked it very, _very_ much.

Kashi decided to store that information away for later and make another attempt to come close to his mate, if only for some body contact. And maybe a little more licking? He purred. That would be nice…

Gracefully, Kashi stood up from his pillow and walked over to the big, fluffy thing Naruto-human and his mate were sitting on, the 'couch' how the orange human had called it. He jumped up and approached them slowly.

"Oh, Kakashi-sen- I mean, Kashi." Naruto-human grinned at him but didn't stop petting Ruka who was lying in his lap and purring blissfully.

Kashi did his best not to growl or hiss or simply scratch-the-human's-hand-off. He was the only one who was allowed to make his mate purr, dammit! And if the orange one didn't stop scratching Ruka's neck _right now_, he couldn't guarantee for anything. Naruto-human had no right to touch his mate, least of all there! After all, he hadn't been the one to help Ruka in the white basin! Kashi had protected his mate and had helped him and he was the only one allowed to help him and protect him and touch him!

Dammit!

"Do you want to keep us company?"

Sure he wanted, stupid human. He wanted everything that brought him close to his mate. Kashi swallowed down his anger and instead mewed in consent. Maybe he shouldn't blame the humans too much for being dense and oblivious. They were only humans after all.

"Then come." Naruto lifted his arm. "If you both move close, you can lie next to Iruka-s- next to Ruka."

Now _that_ sounded good. Maybe humans weren't so dense after all. Kashi mewed in delight and hurried to move closer, then lay down next to his mate, sighing in bliss. When he felt Ruka inch away a little, he scooted back closer, revelling the feeling of his mate's warm body against his.

-----

Now that was definitely too close for Ruka's liking. Despite the fact that Kashi hadn't bitten him when he'd been too weak to defend himself, he still didn't trust the silver one completely and was very aware of the narrow space that would make it hard to protect his neck.

That and he didn't like the idea of having to share Naruto-human's petting.

"Isn't that nice?", he heard said human ask. "I'm happy that you're getting along so well."

Ruka sighed. Well, if he made Naruto-human happy with it, he would even bear Kashi so close to him. And he had to admit… Kashi had helped him when he'd needed help… and not taken advantage of him… and having a nice, warm body against his wasn't that bad either…

He sighed again, this time in delight, and closed his eyes. He knew he was a lucky one. He had a very nice human, he'd had incredibly yummy food before and, well… He supposed that he was also lucky to have Kashi around. The silver one had been quite… tolerable the whole sun-move. Maybe they could become friends after all.

-----

Kashi sighed in bliss and snuggled even closer to his mate's warmth. Sooo nice… and Ruka's fur was incredibly soft… and he smelled really, really good… Kashi felt himself drift into sleep.

"Oh, it's late", Naruto-human's voice invaded his hazy thoughts. "We should go to sleep now."

Kashi yawned. That was a really good idea. He would just sleep here where it was warm and then-

Wait a moment!

He lifted his head, a triumphant smirk on his lips. Going to sleep… and there was only one pillow here for them… Kashi mewed happily. He was going to sleep right next to Ruka without anybody else around!

-----

Mmmh… Sleep sounded good right now. Ruka heard Kashi mew his approval next to him and did the same. Maybe he would be allowed to sleep right here? That would be nice…

But no, Naruto-human was squirming. Ruka sighed. Well, the big, fluffy pillow had looked good, too. And it was really big, so he and Kashi would have plenty of-

Oh honey! Did he really have to sleep next to Kashi the whole moon-run?! And what if the other tried something? Something… something… something weird? Ruka didn't want that! Although he didn't know at all what that 'something' could be and had to admit that maybe he was a little curious, but only maybe and only a tiny little bit and-

"I'll get you some water in case you're getting thirsty in the night", Naruto-human told them, then gently lifted first Kashi, then Ruka up from his lap and onto the couch and stood up.

Ruka threw a glance at his silver companion and got an innocent look in return. He snorted. 'Innocent', yeah sure! If only one hair on that smug bastard was innocent, he was no Chuunin and would let Konohamaru and his gang teach his next class of throwing shuri-

Ruka frowned. Now where had that come from?!

"Come on! Lie down here, then I'll cover you both so you don't get cold."

Reluctantly, Ruka stood up and jumped from the couch, then walked over to his human, sensing Kashi right behind himself. What was he going to do? Granted, he could sleep on the couch, but that would be cold and not even nearly as fluffy as the pillow and it would be lonely and there would be no warm body with soft fur next to him and-

What was he thinking?!

-----

Kashi followed Ruka closely, purring in anticipation. He would sleep right next to his mate! The whole moon-run! Kashi was happy!

"Come on, you two", Naruto-human urged.

Right, right. Kashi nodded in agreement and sped up his pace. The sooner they got onto the pillow, the longer he could enjoy lying next to his mate.

Well, his soon-to-be mate. But that still made Ruka his mate!

For a little breath, Kashi pondered making another attempt to claim Ruka as his during the moon-run, but then shook his head to himself. Even if he managed to really bite the other in his sleep… he knew that it wouldn't count and most of all, it wasn't how he wanted it. He wanted Ruka to want to become his mate. He wanted him to want to be claimed. So biting his mate's neck while he slept was out of question.

Kashi stopped in his walk to the pillow and frowned. When exactly had 'Kashi wants Ruka to be his mate' changed into 'Kashi wants Ruka to want to be his mate'?

Kashi shrugged. However, he was going to spend a whole moon next to the one he'd chosen to become his mate, and that alone was very, very good. Everything else would solve itself the moment he would win Ruka as his mate, so why bother?

Nodding to himself, Kashi jumped up onto the pillow and shifted until he was comfortable, then waited impatiently for Ruka to follow.

-----

Very slowly, Ruka approached the pillow, then climbed up and lay down carefully as far away from Kashi as possible. He just had to be careful not to roll over the edge while he slept, but he could do that by not moving a single muscle, no problem.

"You'll fall down like that", he heard Naruto-human tell him, then he felt himself being lifted and laid back down onto the pillow right next to Kashi. "That's better."

No, it wasn't. Ruka dared to glance at his silver companion from the corner of his eye, only to see a positively delighted look on Kashi's face. Great.

"Now good night, you two." Naruto-human stroked over both their backs once.

Ruka couldn't help but growl a little when the caress made Kashi purr softly. That wasn't right! He should be the one to make Kashi purr! He and he alone! And furthermore-

Ruka blinked. Then blinked again. Oh, he had _so_ not thought that right now! He had thought that… that… that he should be the only one to be petted by Naruto-human! Yeah, right! Just that, nothing else!

But however… He had to either find a way to make sure that Kashi didn't try something funny or find a place to sleep that wasn't too cold and uncomfortable. And both possibilities were impossible to-

…

A triumphant grin formed itself on his face. Oh yes, that was simply _perfect!_

-----

Mmmh… Perfect… Kashi snuggled closer to his mate and closed his eyes. Warm and Ruka and soft and Ruka and smelled good and Ruka and-

Hu?

Kashi opened his eyes when he felt his mate get up and leave the pillow. What was Ruka doing? And why was he following Naruto-human instead of staying with Kashi?

-----

Ruka mewed pitifully and clawed softly at his human's leg, then mewed again.

"Hm?" Naruto-human stopped in his way through a hole in the wall and looked down. "Something wrong, Iruk- Ruka?"

Ruka mewed again and prodded the leg with his head. He didn't really like pretending to be cute-scared-helpless-little, but he had to take desperate measures.

"Do you want to sleep with me?"

Ruka mewed enthusiastically. Smart human!

"Hmm…" Naruto-human looked from him to Kashi, then shrugged. "I guess it's okay. Kaka- Kashi should be fine here on his own."

Yes! Ruka ran around his human's legs triumphantly. Now he would be safe from whatever Kashi was planning _and_ he would be warm and comfortable!

-----

NOOOOOOOOOO! Kashi stared at his treacherous mate. How could Ruka choose that human over him?! Had he done something wrong?! He hadn't even moved his head anywhere near the back of his mate's neck!

Mewing pitifully, Kashi curled up into a ball and watched sadly as Naruto-human lifted his mate up and carried him into the next room. That wasn't fair. He'd been so happy to sleep a whole moon next to Ruka and now he had to sleep alone.

Kashi sniffled miserably and curled up even more.

So mean, Ruka…

-----

He hadn't wanted that. Ruka watched miserably how Kashi looked at him longingly. He hadn't wanted the other to be sad. He'd just been… a little afraid of him.

Ruka pondered going back and crawling onto the pillow next to Kashi again, but then his human separated him from the other room with a big, hard, moving wall.

Sorry, Kashi…

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

tbc

* * *

**AN:**

Just in case you were wondering: I am _absolutely_ sure that cats can smirk and snigger and all those other things, especially Kashi-cat and Ruka-cat. Or at least that if an animal can do it, then it's a cat.

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to all of you.

**Nayru**


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Claws And Teeth

Fandom: Naruto

Pairing: KakashixIruka

Rating: T

Spoilers: None

Status: Chapter 2 of 4

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Warnings: This story contains **shonen ai (love between men) and hints of yaoi (physical love between men)**. If you don't like these subjects, please don't read any further and refrain from flaming me because of it.

**

* * *

****Claws And Teeth**

by nayru-kleinefee

Chapter 2

Kashi paced up and down in front of the mean moving wall separating him from his mate. Why didn't Naruto-human and Ruka come back to him? The moon was over and the sun had reappeared quite long ago already. What were they waiting for?

Maybe Naruto-human had taken his mate and left?!

Kashi froze in fear. What should he do then?! How should he find Ruka if the orange human had taken him away?! He didn't want to lose the brown one! And he also didn't want any other mate! He wanted Ruka and Ruka only and-

The wall moved!

Mewing in nervous but hopeful anticipation, Kashi watched closely how Naruto-human emerged from the other room and behind him…

Ruka!

Kashi mewed happily. His mate was still with him!

-----

Oh, that sounded like Kashi wasn't angry at him. Ruka mewed in relief. He'd feared that the other would be angry at him for leaving him alone the last moon. He'd been so worried even that he'd paced up and down in front of the moving wall for very long until his human had finally awoken and opened it again.

But that was nothing Kashi had to know. Nono.

And now… Ruka wasn't quite sure what to do now. How should he behave towards the silver one? He couldn't be too friendly, else Kashi would think that he could claim him easily. But he also couldn't be too cold not to make the other sad again. Seeing Kashi sad would be even worse than having to fight him off.

Carefully Ruka moved towards Kashi, then gently prodded his nose against the other's and softly mewed a greeting.

-----

Mmmmh… That was a perfect start for this sun… Kashi mewed happily. Seemed that Ruka had decided not to favour Naruto-human anymore. Now he only had to make sure to show his mate that he'd chosen the better one. The best one.

Kashi pondered a little, then came up with the perfect plan: He would hunt food for his mate! That way he could show Ruka that he was a very good mate and-

"I'll go and get something yummy for us", Naruto-human announced. "I bet you're starving."

Kashi growled his disapproval. That human should better be careful not to anger him too much. And he was no match for Kashi in hunting food! He would show Naruto-human that he was the best hunter and Ruka that he was the best mate for him.

"I'll be back soon. Don't get into fights, okay?" With that, the orange human opened another moving wall, stepped out of his lair and closed the wall again before Kashi could follow.

Hey! He mewed angrily. How should he hunt food for his mate when he couldn't leave the lair? It wasn't as if the orange human had food to hunt down in here! That was cheating, Naruto-human!

-----

Something yummy, Naruto-human had promised! Ruka mewed happily. He hoped that it would be the stuff from the sun before again. He'd _liked_ that.

Hm? But why was Kashi looking so angry now? Hadn't he liked the yummy food? Ruka frowned. He didn't like to see the silver one angry. Or sad. Or hurt. Or worried. Or nervous. Or disappointed. Or-

He shook his head. That was definitely enough now.

But maybe he could cheer Kashi up if he found something else to eat? Ruka mewed. That was a very good idea. There had to be something in his human's lair. Humans seemed to be a species that stored food reserves, really. Why would they need such big lairs else?

Determined to find something to make his silver companion happy again, Ruka turned towards another hole in a wall to search the other parts of Naruto-human's lair.

-----

Oh? Where was his mate going now? Kashi didn't like that Ruka left him alone already. He'd better follow, just to make sure that the other… erm… wasn't attacked. Yes, right.

Kashi frowned when Ruka strolled through a hole in the wall into another room. He'd not been in here before and it looked… weird. There were many big things made from wood, some even hanging on the walls. And another thing that looked like a cage with a transparent front. Kashi didn't have a good feeling about that…

-----

Looked weird in here… Ruka looked around but saw nothing that looked like food. Maybe he could smell something? He closed his eyes and sniffed thoroughly, then sighed in disappointment. Nothing of the yummy stuff from the sun before… But maybe there was something on top of one of the wooden things there. So… How to get up there?

Looking around thoroughly, Ruka mewed happily when he found a thing that looked like a flat, round surface on really short legs first and then a ledge on one of the wooden things near it. That should work.

Ruka nodded to himself, then jumped up on the small surface-on-legs-thing and gasped in surprise when it wobbled slightly beneath him, but soon stabilised himself again. He was on a mission and couldn't let himself get defeated by a brown, weak, wobbling… thing!

Eyeing the ledge before him carefully, Ruka got ready to jump.

-----

Kashi eyed his mate warily. He didn't really like what Ruka was doing but was afraid to stop him. What if his mate got angry? What if he wanted to climb around there like that very badly and hated being disturbed while doing so?

Concernedly, Kashi watched Ruka tense his muscles and then jump, fly through the air towards a ledge and then-

Kashi howled in shock. Too short!

-----

Honey! Honey honey honey!

Ruka desperately held onto the ledge with his front paws while his lower body dangled in the air. He could hear Kashi mew beneath him, sounding worried, and gathered all his strength to pull himself up. Only a little… and a little more… and now his hind legs… and now…

Done.

He sighed deeply in relief, but then frowned when he noticed that the ledge was hollow and there were shiny things in it. Oh, careful, some of them were sharp and pointy. Weird ledge…

But that wasn't important now. Ruka was on a mission to find yummy food for Kashi.

-----

Kashi almost slumped to the floor in relief. His mate was safe and-

Hey? Where was Ruka going now? Kashi didn't like that he disappeared to the back of the wooden thing and out of his sight. What if there were more dangerous things up there?

Determined to protect his mate, Kashi jumped up onto the smaller thing, then to the ledge. He gasped when he slipped slightly on the slippery, shiny things in it, but caught himself almost instantly and looked around for his mate.

There. Ruka was walking around on the wooden things and seemed to search for something. Kashi mewed questioningly and followed.

-----

Hmmm… Things… things… and more things… 'bottle'-things and round things and flat things and big things and small things and… even more things. But no food.

Honey!

But there were things with… with other things in them. Maybe that was food?

Curiously Ruka moved closer to a transparent thing with white stuff in it. He sniffed, then prodded it with his nose and afterwards with his paw until the thing finally fell over and the white stuff poured out over the surface of the wooden things and down to the floor. Carefully he tasted, then frowned.

_Eergh!_ Salty.

-----

Oh, that was why. Kashi smiled. His mate was hungry and therefore searching for food. But it seemed that the white stuff wasn't yummy at all. Hmmm… but maybe something in another one of the big, transparent things? Kashi tried to make another one fall over, then tasted the spilled contents when he succeeded but spit out immediately after.

_Phew!_ Much too sweet.

He looked up and shook his head towards his mate, seeing Ruka look back disappointedly. Kashi mewed encouragingly. There were still many transparent things left. He would find something to eat for his mate.

Kashi grinned when a thought hit him. And he would show Ruka that he, the mighty Kashi, could even find food for his mate when there was supposedly nothing to find. Ha! He wanted to see how Naruto-human would try to beat that!

So… That thing looked good. There were small, round, brown things in it that looked a little like pebbles. Maybe they tasted good?

-----

Oh. Kashi was helping! Ruka purred in approval. Now they would find something to eat even sooner! Enthusiastically, he started to knock more transparent things over and tasted the contents.

_Blergh!_ That white powder tasted like nothing.

_Eew!_ The other white powder prickled on his tongue and tasted like nothing, too.

Oh! This was yummy! Ruka mewed happily. He'd found some rather flat things that tasted quite sweet, but not too much. He wished he'd have some water to make them softer though… Or milk! Milk would be perfect!

-----

Mmmh! The pebbles were really good! Kashi chewed on some more. They were quite sweet, but there was another taste in them that he thought he knew but couldn't name. But Ruka would sure like them! And if Kashi also found some milk, they would be perfect.

Happily, Kashi called out for his mate, but then his shoulders slumped when he saw that Ruka had already found something to eat. He'd wanted to find food for his mate!

-----

Hm? Ruka looked up. Oh, Kashi had found something good, too? But why was he looking so sad now? Maybe the brown pebbles weren't what he'd wanted?

Ruka would have to find out. He walked over to his companion, then tried some of the brown pebbles, chewing carefully, before his eyes widened. They were good! Very good!

Ruka mewed in praise of Kashi's skills to find food.

-----

Oh. Oh! Ruka liked the food!

Kashi mewed, overly happy. Ruka liked his food! Ruka liked the food that he had found for him!

Relieved and happy and triumphant, Kashi jumped around his mate through the mixed contents of the several transparent things that were spilled all over around them and on the floor. He'd found the best! He'd found the best for his mate!

-----

Ruka purred happily at his companion's obvious joy. Seemed that Kashi was happy with the food they'd found together. They were a really good food-hunting team. Or food-finding team. And they'd really gone through much trouble for it. The eew-stuff was spilled all over here and-

"MY KITCHEN! WHAT HAPPENED HERE?!"

Oops…

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Kashi was annoyed.

"… and then I came home and my whole kitchen was wrecked! There was salt and sugar everywhere, and flour and even baking powder! And all my cornflakes and chocolate puffs were spilled! It was a total mess!"

Oh, really. The orange human didn't have to over-exaggerate everything. And he was telling that story for the fifth time that day by now.

"I bet Kashi chased Ruka around to bully him and they somehow got into the kitchen and up the shelves and knocked everything over!"

Again those unfair accusations! He would never bully his mate. And Naruto-human had absolutely no evidence that Kashi and his mate had made the mess in the food room. Really.

"Isn't it so? Poor Ruka."

Kashi snorted. No, it hadn't been so. And there was no need for Naruto-human to hug Ruka _that_ tightly. But Kashi could have even forgiven the human for doing so, if he hadn't-

"Ruff!"

"Akamaru says that Ruka looks like he'll suffocate soon."

A DOG! How could the orange human invite a DOG?!

-----

Ruka gasped for air desperately while at the same time he tried to shrink into Naruto-human's chest. There was a dog! Why had his human invited another human with a dog? Ruka didn't like dogs, especially not dogs that were as big as he was.

"Rrruff!"

"No, Akamaru, that's not Iruka-sensei's pet", the human belonging to the dog said. "That's Iruka-sensei himself."

"Ra-wrof!"

"Fine, if you don't want to believe me, I can't help you."

Ruka tried to worm his way out of Naruto-human's grip as inconspicuously as possible. Maybe he could escape when the dog was occupied somehow? And then maybe hide somewhere? He didn't like the way Akamaru-dog was looking at him…

-----

That brown animal smelled like Iruka-sensei-friend. Akamaru _liked_ Iruka-sensei-friend. Iruka-sensei-friend always rubbed Akamaru's back and scratched Akamaru's ears when Akamaru and Kiba-best-friend met Iruka-sensei-friend. But where was Iruka-sensei-friend now?

"What about something to drink?", Naruto-friend asked.

"Sure." Kiba-best-friend nodded.

Akamaru watched how Naruto-friend set down the brown animal, then stood up and left the room with Kiba-best-friend. Now Akamaru had a chance to investigate where Iruka-sensei-friend was. Kiba-best-friend had to be completely bonkers if Kiba-best-friend thought that Akamaru would believe that the brown animal was Iruka-sensei-friend. Now really!

But Akamaru would bet all the chewing bones Akamaru owned that that brown animal knew where Iruka-sensei-friend was. Akamaru just had to find out.

-----

Kashi watched the humans leave the room. Good. Now he could show that dog who was the boss around here and whose mate the dog didn't have to look at like that. Kashi bristled his fur menacingly and stood up, then jumped on the couch next to Ruka and hissed at the offender.

To his greatest delight, Ruka immediately moved close to his side and pressed his body against him.

To his greatest surprise, Akamaru-dog didn't seem to be intimidated the least.

Kashi frowned. Was that dog dense or did he not have any survival instincts at all? He was determined and dangerous, dammit!

-----

Oh, Kashi was there to help him. Ruka sighed in relief and pressed his body closer against the other's, feeling himself relax at the nice warmth and the strength emanating from Kashi. Together they would sure find a way to defend themselves against Akamaru-dog.

When he felt Kashi move beside him and inch to the left slowly, Ruka followed closely, his eyes fixated on the threat before him. But Akamaru-dog was following them!

-----

Now there was that other animal with the brown one. Akamaru didn't know that silver one's smell as well as Iruka-sensei-friend's, but Akamaru was quite sure that it was familiar, too. Somehow Akamaru connected that smell with Pakkun-friend… Maybe that was one of Pakkun-friend's pack? But Pakkun-friend was a dog like Akamaru…

But however, Akamaru would first search for Iruka-sensei-friend and then, after that and after having received a nice belly-rub from Iruka-sensei-friend, Akamaru would try to find out who that silver animal belonged to. Yes, that was a good idea.

-----

Okay… Now Kashi only had to get his mate away from that dog. Slowly, he inched to the left to get some space between them and the threat and then make a run for it. Kashi didn't like the thought to run away from an opponent, but he had to make sure that Ruka stayed safe no matter what.

"Akamaru, don't scare them, alright?", Kiba-human's voice rang out to them.

Kashi hissed. He wasn't scared! He was just concerned about Ruka. That wasn't the same!

-----

Ruka was scared. But even worse, Ruka was concerned that Kashi could start a fight with Akamaru-dog and get hurt. Ruka didn't want that. Ruka didn't want Kashi to get hurt, and he had to do something to prevent that, but what?

Ruka tensed when the dog took yet another step towards them and Kashi hissed. It wouldn't take long anymore for Kashi to attack! And then he would get hurt! Ruka didn't want that, he wanted nothing less and he had to do something right now!

Without any further thinking, Ruka bolted forwards, jumped in front of Akamaru-dog, hissed and broke in a headless run. He just hoped that the dog would follow him and leave Kashi alone.

-----

That brown animal wanted to play! Akamaru liked playing! Especially playing hunt!

Akamaru gave chase.

-----

Nooo! What was his mate doing there?! And that dog was hunting Ruka now! Kashi couldn't let that happen! Kashi had to defend his mate!

"Hey, what's happening there?", Naruto-human's voice rang towards him.

Kashi ignored him. He couldn't spare any attention to that now, he was busy trying to distract the dog from his mate so Ruka would be able to escape. But neither Ruka nor the dog seemed to take notice of him running after them over the couch, under the table and through the room Naruto-human slept in. Damn!

Kashi jumped slightly when suddenly a loud, harsh ringing sounded, but then kept trying to reach his mate.

-----

That sound! Ruka knew that sound! That sound meant-

"Hey, that must be Shino and Hinata-chan!"

Yes, it meant that there would come more humans. And it also meant…

Ruka took a turn, then another, then bolted when he heard a clicking sound. In a matter of seconds, he was through the moving wall Naruto-human had disappeared behind some times before and ran down a long cave he didn't know with many moving walls left and right. But it didn't matter where he ran as long as he took that dog with him and away from Kashi.

-----

Uh-oh. That was the bad door. The one Akamaru wasn't to walk out without Kiba-best-friend when not at home.

Akamaru came to a screeching stop. Hunt over?

-----

Ruka!

Kashi yowled after his mate while he jumped over the unmoving dog. Where was his mate going? Kashi didn't know what was behind that moving wall. And now Ruka even ran through another one.

But it didn't matter. Kashi had to be with Ruka.

So he followed.

-----

Left! And now right! And there, another moving wall! And now-

What was that?! Many humans! And animals! And so many feet stomping left and right from him! But Ruka couldn't stop now. He had to lure that dog away from Kashi!

So he kept running.

-----

The brown animal was gone. And now even the unfriendly silver animal ran away. And Naruto-friend was shouting something Akamaru couldn't understand because Naruto-friend seemed to be very upset.

Akamaru sighed sadly. No hunting anymore and maybe Akamaru even was in trouble. Akamaru hoped that at least the brown animal was alright.

-----

Ruka! _Ruka!_

Kashi ran after the tip of a brown tail he could barely see in front of him. He had to find Ruka! And then bring him back to Naruto-human. As much as he disliked the orange human always touching his mate, Kashi didn't know a place safer for Ruka than Naruto-human's lair and his mate had to be safe no matter what! Kashi didn't think he could stand to lose Ruka.

-----

So, left now! And now, now right! And right! And… and… and…

Ruka stilled. Looked left. Looked right. Looked left again. Turned around and looked left and right again. Walked back a little. Stilled again.

Ruka couldn't suppress a soft whimper when he realised something. He was lost. No Naruto-human. No Sasuke-human and no Sakura-human.

And no Kashi.

Ruka whimpered again. No Kashi.

-----

"They're gone!", Naruto-friend shouted. "I can't find them!"

Akamaru whimpered softly. Akamaru hadn't wanted that.

-----

Where was the tail?! Kashi looked around quickly but couldn't see any sign of Ruka. Maybe he was around that wall? Or behind the next? Or maybe there? Or maybe Kashi should go back to the lair and get Naruto-human?

If he found the way back, that was…

Kashi mewed softly. Naruto-human? Sakura-human? Sasuke-human?

Ruka?

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Ruka sniffled miserably when he yet again turned around a wall and found that he still didn't know where he was. He was lost for so, so long already. He was cold. And dirty. And slightly wet from a puddle he'd stumbled into earlier. And he was alone. And really hungry by now. Ruka missed Naruto-human and Sakura-human and even Sasuke-human. And, most of all, Ruka missed Kashi.

What if Kashi had gotten injured? What if Kashi was lost, just like him? Or even worse, in danger? What if-

Ruka jumped, then whirled around and hissed when somebody touched his back. He immediately clawed at his attacker and was just about to run away when he realised whom he'd clawed. Again. For the third time, to be precise.

-----

His poor nose! So mean!

Kashi howled in shock and pain at having his nose abused again. Hey, that was his nose! It was special, alright? And precious since it was his only nose! It wasn't fair of Ruka to scratch him once again! He hadn't done anything and it had taken so long to find him, and now-

Whoa!

And now Ruka was sprawled over him and purring and mewing and rubbing his nose and licking his face. Okay, maybe getting scratched wasn't so bad…

-----

Kashi! Kashi Kashi Kashi Kashi Kashi! Kashi! Kashi was alright!

Ruka purred happily. Kashi was fine! And Kashi had found him! Together they would find their way through all those humans and feet and animals and rolling things back to Naruto-human's lair.

Ruka sighed deeply and snuggled his face into his silver friend's fur. He was so relieved.

-----

Okay, getting lost wasn't really bad. As long as it was together with Ruka.

Kashi sighed and closed his eyes to fully enjoy his mate petting him. This was nice. He was still wet and slightly cold, but it was better now that he had Ruka back and knew that his mate was fine. With all those humans and things and animals running and rolling around, he had feared the worst. But Ruka was alright and that was all that mattered for hi-

When he heard a weird noise, Kashi opened his eyes again. And caught sight of trouble.

"Raghr-wruff!"

_Big_ trouble.

-----

Ruka looked up from Kashi's neck and froze. Dogs. Two dogs. Two _big_ dogs. Even bigger than Akamaru-dog. And they were ugly. Really ugly. And they looked as if they would like a Ruka-snack and a Kashi-snack.

Ruka jumped up and hissed while he positioned himself between Kashi and the dogs. No way! There was _so_ no way that he would let them hurt Kashi! Now that he finally had his friend back, he wouldn't allow anybody to take him away again or hurt him!

-----

So cute!

Kashi couldn't help a happy mew at seeing Ruka wanting to protect him. But his mate didn't have to. Kashi could take care of those two dogs and then Ruka could admire him. Yes, good idea.

When one of the dogs made a step forward, Kashi quickly jumped in front of his mate and bared his fangs menacingly. Just as he'd expected, the gnarly thing didn't back away but got ready to attack. Not wanting to wait and let the dog make the first step, Kashi jumped, extended his claws and aimed for his opponent's nose, knowing from experience how much that hurt.

Only to suddenly get tackled out of the air and thrown against a solid wall by the second dog. Kashi gasped at the painful impact and even felt everything get black around him for a moment. Damn. Not going as planned.

-----

Kashi!

Ruka yowled in shock at seeing his friend taken down. And now the two dogs even seemed to ignore him in favour of finishing Kashi off!

Ruka growled. Three things. First, he hated it to be ignored or underestimated. Second, he hated it to see an unfair fight like two against one. And third, that was his friend Kashi! _His_ _friend Kashi!_

He would teach those bastards to hurt his Kashi!

Ruka jumped onto the nearest dog's back and immediately started to unleash his anger.

-----

Kashi blinked. Then blinked again. Then again, just to make sure he wasn't out cold and dreaming. But yes, that was indeed Ruka there. Gentle, cute, friendly Ruka.

Or, to come closer to reality: Fierce, violent, angry Ruka.

Wow.

Wow!

_Wow!_

Kashi watched, completely enthralled, how his mate first scratched-bit-ripped-tore-clawed at the first dog, then went over to the second when his victim hastily scrambled to escape. The second dog didn't need just as much… encouragement as the first, probably being already sufficiently impressed by Ruka.

And then suddenly everything was over again and there were only Kashi and a panting Ruka left.

-----

Ha!

Ruka took a deep breath.

Ha!

Those dogs would think twice now before again trying to hurt his friends. He'd so showed them that Kashi was not to touch. Kashi was his! His his his his hi-

…

His _friend_, that was. Not his mate or anything, no, just his friend. Not his mate. No, not his ma-

"Ruka!"

"Kashi!"

Hu? Ruka looked up into three familiar faces. His humans! He snorted. Typical! Now that he'd taken care of the trouble, they came out. But he was still very happy and relieved to have them back. Now Kashi would be safe.

-----

Oh, the humans. They were rather late, Kashi decided. But however, they would take him and Ruka back to Naruto-human's lair where it would be safe. Although he now had a very different view of Ruka. Seemed as if his mate didn't need him to protect them.

Kashi grinned. Perfect. He wouldn't want it any other way. His life was definitely getting better and-

"Ruka, what happened to you?! Did Kashi do that to you?!" Naruto-human glared at him. "Bad Kashi!"

Kashi sighed and let his head fall down. Grrreat.

-----

Stupid Naruto-human. Ruka shook his head and sighed. Humans were so dense…

But however, Kashi had tried to protect him and no matter that he'd not been lucky, Ruka was grateful for it. And that screamed for a reward.

And, furthermore, Ruka enjoyed snuggling with Kashi.

-----

So mean! Ruka and he had been so good against those dogs. And Ruka had been so brave. And now Naruto-human had to come and destroy everything by assuming that he'd been bad. So mean! Maybe now Ruka would think less of him and-

…

And nuzzle him.

Kashi purred. Then he purrrrrred.

Purrrrrrfect!

-----

Ruka sniggered when he felt his friend's chest vibrate beneath his nose. He and Kashi were safe, Kashi was happy and they would go back to Naruto-human's lair and finally get something to eat now. Maybe even that nice food from before.

Perfect.

And now he would pass out.

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Kashi turned up his nose. That weird food again?! He'd had that… stuff the sun before and this sun for early, a-little-later and now for late food. The orange human had to like that food a lot. Or just not know anything else… Probably Naruto-human thought that those wobbly things were the only good food. That would explain why he'd shouted so much after he'd found him and his mate eating something else earlier that sun. And the orange human sure had shouted a lot. Humans…

Kashi sighed, then his gaze fell onto his mate. Ruka was just taking that weird, flat thing on top of the food between his teeth carefully, then ate it in obvious bliss.

Kashi looked down at his own sample of the light, flat… thing with the little swirl on it. He'd eaten it the times they'd been fed before but he couldn't really understand why Ruka liked it so much. But since the best was just good enough for his mate…

Very carefully, Kashi took the piece of food between his teeth, then tilted his head and let it fall into Ruka's bowl. He waited until his mate had noticed the treat, then tried to look as harmless and as less offending as possible. He wasn't quite sure how Ruka saw him by now, but maybe if he behaved this sun, Ruka would stay and sleep next to him this moon. The other had been very friendly and even cuddly ever since they'd had their fight with the dogs, so Kashi allowed himself to hope. A little.

-----

Ruka frowned. Why had Kashi given him that yummy thing from his food? It was the best of all that was in the bowl, so why did he give it away? He watched the silver one closely, but the other didn't give a sign that he wanted anything in return. Ruka shrugged. He would just eat the yummy treat and then see what happened.

Purring in anticipation, he bent his head down, half-heartedly alerted just in case Kashi should try to bite him, then fished out the yummy thing and started chewing, purring again. He loved that stuff! Pity that there was only one per bowl.

What brought him back to his earlier question. Why had Kashi given it to him?

Still chewing, Ruka turned his head around to look at his companion. He saw the other watch him closely, then heard him mew happily before Kashi turned his attention back to his own food.

Ruka frowned and swallowed. So it really had been a treat. That was… that was really nice of Kashi! Ruka purred to himself. So _nice._

-----

Kashi was happy. Ruka had eaten his treat, Ruka had looked pleased and Ruka had _purred!_ And all that for only one weird piece of food! He would give that thing to his mate every time from now on!

Still grinning happily, Kashi turned back to his own food and started to wolf down the long, thin, wobbly things first. He would leave the best – the meat – for last.

-----

Ruka watched Kashi from the corner of his eye. He noticed that, like the times before, the other would first eat the worm-like things quickly before he would take his time to savour the meat. Ruka grinned. He wasn't as patient as his companion. He preferred to eat the best first.

But maybe… Ruka looked down at the strip of crunchy meat on top of his food. Kashi had given him the best piece of his food, so it was only fair if he gave him at least the second-best in return, right?

Having made up his mind, Ruka took the piece of meat on one end and turned his head to offer it to his silver companion, then mewed around the treat in his mouth.

-----

Kashi looked up when he heard his mate call for him only to crash with his nose into something warm. He heard Ruka mew apologetically and a little shocked, then saw him take a step back and noticed that he held a piece of meat between his teeth. And it wasn't even just any piece of meat. It was the best piece of meat that was inside their food bowls!

Kashi frowned and tilted his head. But why was his mate carrying it around? It would get cold.

Determined to find out what Ruka wanted, Kashi mewed questioningly. He frowned again when his mate only moved his head into his direction and wiggled the meat in front of his face. Now what could that mean?

He saw how Ruka repeated his movements, then thought hard. His mate. A piece of meat. And Ruka was wiggling it around in front of his face, just as if he wanted-

Kashi stared at his companion. Could that be true?!

-----

Ruka mewed again, a little impatient. He wished that Kashi would hurry up and take the meat. It wasn't easy to hold it in his mouth and not eat it.

Ah, now the other seemed to have understood. Ruka mewed happily, encouragingly.

-----

Now that mew sounded like an invitation… Kashi pondered for another breath, then leaned forward slowly and opened his mouth to bite into the tasty, hopefully-a-treat-for-Kashi meat. When he didn't see anger in Ruka's eyes, he sank his teeth deeply into the meat and sighed in bliss. He was truly lucky to have a mate like that…

Soon. To soon have a mate like that.

But right now Kashi was content to get a yummy treat from Ruka.

-----

Good. Kashi had accepted the treat. Ruka grinned and just wanted to retreat his teeth from the meat but then thought better. Wouldn't hurt to have a little fun…

He sank his teeth a little deeper into the piece of food and tugged at it playfully.

-----

Hm? Had Ruka changed his mind suddenly? Kashi tensed. Or had he misinterpreted the signs? Was his mate angry now?!

Afraid to have angered the other, Kashi threw an unsure glance at Ruka, then frowned, teeth still in the meat, when he saw a sparkle in his companion's eyes that looked like… mischief? Kashi frowned deeper, then grinned. So his mate wanted to play…

Growling softly, Kashi pulled at the meat between them and purred in delight when he felt Ruka do the same. He pulled a little more and a little more until the meat ripped apart right in front of his mate's teeth.

Winner! Kashi grinned triumphantly.

-----

Honey! Ruka chewed the meat in his mouth quickly and swallowed. Was the fun already over? He didn't want that!

He watched Kashi look at him smugly, the long piece of meat still hanging out of his mouth, and decided that this game was nowhere near over. Instead, Ruka got ready to attack.

-----

So his mate wanted to play more… Kashi got ready to defend his meat with all that would be necessary.

When Ruka jumped him, Kashi dodged gracefully and took two steps back, then looked at his mate, a broad grin on his face. The other was a gorgeous sight to behold, his eyes sparkling in mischief, his shiny fur just a perfect little bit bristled and his stance positively graceful.

He got ready to jump back again when he saw the muscles of Ruka's back flex but was suddenly stopped by a hand on the scruff of his neck that lifted him up rather roughly. Kashi mewed around the meat in disappointment and confusion. What?

"Bad Kashi", he heard Naruto-human scold him. "First you scare Ruka so much that he runs away, then you bully him around while he's lost and now you even steal his meat."

Scare?! Bully?! Steal?! Kashi mewed, half indignant and half miserable. He would never do that! And the meat had been a treat! A treat from his mate! Why wasn't he allowed to take a treat from his mate?! And why couldn't he play with Ruka anymore?!

"You've got your own bacon, you greedy Jounin", Naruto-human told him and set him back to the floor but still held him down by his neck.

Kashi could only watch how the mean orange human first took the piece of meat from his mouth, then the other from his bowl and then threw both into Ruka's. Why did he do that? If Ruka had wanted it, Kashi would have given it to his mate! Why-

Kashi growled. Did Naruto-human try to take his mate away from him by giving him food?! He would-

"If you scratch or bite me, you'll sleep outside tonight, hear me?"

That was so mean! Kashi mewed miserably. That human was much stronger than him. And he hadn't even done anything wrong. Why did never anything go right for him? At this rate, he should just forget about Ruka sleeping with him on the pillow this moon…

-----

Naruto-human wasn't nice to Kashi! Ruka growled angrily. He didn't like that his human and his silver friend weren't getting along well. And Kashi hadn't done anything wrong this time. Naruto-human just didn't understand.

Trying to explain the situation to his human, Ruka took the two pieces of meat from his bowl and placed them back into Kashi's, then mewed determinedly.

"You don't have to give it to him", Naruto-human said. "I won't let him boss you around anymore, don't worry." He reached out to take the meat away again.

Ruka hissed angrily and scratched the air right in front of his human's hand as a warning. That was Kashi's meat! Nobody would take it away from his mate as long as Ruka was there to-

…

'_MATE'?!_

-----

His mate was defending him! Kashi mewed encouragingly. So this whole stuff wasn't going so bad for him after all!

"You want to give it to him?", he heard Naruto-human ask incredulously.

Tsk. Those humans were so stupid. But sure his mate wanted to give him the meat!

"Alright, alright." The orange human sighed. "You know, I'll just let you handle your stuff on your own."

Perfect idea. Seemed as if even humans had bright moments sometimes. Kashi mewed approvingly when he was freed from the grip around his neck, then gracefully strolled over to his bowl where he took the larger piece of meat and offered it to his mate. Only after Ruka had shaken his head did he eat it, then also ate the other one before he looked up at the orange human again in triumph.

Ha! Kashi's meat and Kashi's mate!

"I don't get it", Naruto-human told him and walked off through the hole in the wall.

Well, Kashi had expected that. Shrugging, he wolfed down the rest of his food, then looked at his mate. He frowned when he saw that Ruka wasn't looking at him at all. In fact, he was even avoiding his gaze!

Kashi sighed. He didn't know what, but he'd certainly done something wrong again. And that probably meant another night alone.

-----

Why had he thought of Kashi as his mate?! Distractedly, Ruka munched on his food and did his best not to look at the other. This was so confusing! He didn't even want to be anybody's mate!

Or did he?

Ruka allowed himself a quick glance towards Kashi only to see him stare at his empty bowl miserably. Ruka frowned. He didn't like it when the other was sad. He wanted to see him happy. He wanted him to prance around him and wanted to hear him purr and wanted to lie as close to him as possible and wanted to rub his nose into his fur and-

…

Okay, but that didn't mean anything!

And even if he wanted Kashi as his mate… What would that mean? Would that mean that he would have to submit to Kashi? Would he really have to let him bite his neck? He didn't want to submit to anybody, he wanted to be able to decide on his own. Even if it was Kashi, he didn't want to be dependent on him, so he didn't want to submit to him. But could he… could he maybe just be his mate without submitting to him like that? Was that possible?

Ruka mewed in confusion. This was so… complicated. He didn't understand it at all.

-----

Seemed that his mate was uncomfortable with him around. Kashi sighed miserably. Best he left him alone now, no matter how much he wanted to stay with Ruka for as long as possible. But if he was upsetting him…

With a last longing glance at the other, Kashi turned around and crawled onto his pillow and under the blanket. Well, at least the cloth smelled a little like his mate since Ruka had sat on it earlier…

Sighing again, Kashi closed his eyes and prepared himself for another lonely moon-run.

-----

Oh, Kashi was going to sleep already. Ruka frowned. Maybe that was a good idea. He should sleep now and then think about everything again tomorrow.

Nodding to himself, Ruka turned around and went to go to sleep.

-----

Hm? What was that? Kashi opened his eyes when he felt the pillow dip on his right, then froze.

Ruka was coming to him!

Kashi held his breath while he watched his mate crawl under the blanket, shift a little and then settle down. Ruka sighed contently before he inched even closer until his side was flush against Kashi's own, then mewed sleepily and closed his eyes.

Kashi didn't dare move. His mate was going to sleep next to him! Not with the human behind the moving wall! No, with him! He felt a broad grin spread over his face. Take that, Naruto-human!

Sighing in deep content and bliss, Kashi snuggled into Ruka's warm body and closed his eyes. Mrrrrrh…

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

tbc

**

* * *

****AN:**

Just in case that wasn't clear enough: Ruka jumped in the kitchen from a small stool up onto an open drawer filled with forks, knifes, spoons and such. And the 'light, flat thing' on the ramen is supposed to be that fish-cracker that's on the noodles sometimes. I read that its name in Japanese is 'Naruto' and found it funny if Ruka liked it best.

Nayru


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Claws And Teeth

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Pairing:** KakashixIruka

**Rating:** T

**Spoilers:** None

**Status:** Chapter 3 of 4

**Disclaimer:** Don't own.

**Warnings: **This story contains **shonen ai (love between men) and hints of yaoi (physical love between men).** If you don't like these subjects, please don't read any further and refrain from flaming me because of it.

**

* * *

******

**Claws And Teeth**

by nayru-kleinefee

Chapter 3

"They're so cute!", Sakura-human squealed. "Just look at them, aren't they the cutest little things you've ever seen?"

Ruka snorted softly. He didn't like to be called 'cute', not at all. But he'd found out that after each time he was called that, he would get petted by the respective human, like now by the pink one. Sooo… he probably could live with being 'cute'.

"Don't squeeze him so much, Sakura-chan", Naruto-human scolded. "You'll hurt him."

"I won't", Sakura-human told him. "And you're the one always dragging him around, by the way!"

Uh-oh. Ruka decided to better leave the two humans and create a certain distance. He knew _that_ tone in Sakura-human's voice. It meant that Naruto-human's head would get an ouchie quite soon.

-----

Again?!

Kashi snorted. Either Naruto-human was too dense to understand that arguing with the pink female would get him headaches or he liked getting headaches. Or maybe that was some human ritual? Maybe Sakura-human was defending her position in the clan against Naruto-human? But why was Naruto-human not fighting back then? Weird ritual…

But however… Now his mate would leave Sakura-human's lap and maybe come to him instead? Kashi would like that. Very much. Very, very m-

Grmph. Why was Ruka going to Sasuke-human instead? That human was so _boring_. He didn't talk much and he didn't pet either of them at all and he didn't chase them around and he didn't play with them and he didn't… didn't… didn't do anything except sitting around, watching and being moody.

How that one planned to ever find a mate without showing off his good qualities was beyond Kashi.

-----

Maybe Sasuke-human would like to pet him for a change? Ruka mewed questioningly, then settled down in the dark human's lap. Maybe he just had a bad day – more very many bad days – and needed some company? Ruka was _good_ company.

Ruka squirmed a little until he was perfectly comfortable, then threw a look at his human and the pink one. Yep, still fighting. But maybe that was some kind of mating ritual of humans? Ruka shrugged. Not his problem.

So… petting please, Sasuke-human.

…

Ruka mewed. Now would be a perfect time for some back-rubbing, Sasuke-human…

…

Not?

-----

Why was that human not petting Kashi's mate? Kashi frowned deeply. Being allowed to pet Kashi's mate was the best thing that could ever happen to a lowly human, so why didn't Sasuke-human jump the opportunity? It sure couldn't be because he didn't like Ruka, now could it? Naa… nobody could not like his mate. That was exactly why Kashi had to claim him as soon as possible.

But still… why didn't Sasuke-human pet Ruka? It was obvious that Ruka wanted to be petted, and as much as Kashi disliked anybody being nearer to his mate than he was, he had to admit that seeing the dark human not interested in the brown one made him quite angry by now. Nobody was allowed to ignore his mate and-

Was… was Ruka sad now?! He definitely looked sad. And disappointed.

Kashi growled angrily. Although he would never have imagined doing something like that ever… if Sasuke-human didn't pet Ruka within the next few breaths, Kashi would force him to!

-----

No petting? None at all? Ruka mewed softly and lifted his head to look at the dark human's face. Why didn't Sasuke-human pet him? Didn't… didn't he like him? Had Ruka done something wrong? But… Hmmm… The look on Sasuke-human's face didn't look like dislike. More like… more like insecurity maybe. Or as if he felt uncomfortable. Maybe Ruka was too heavy for him? Maybe the dark human was a very delicate one? And too shy to say something about it?

Mewing questioningly, Ruka straightened up in the dark human's lap and very carefully turned until he could look him into his face fully. When he found no trace of pain, he frowned deeply. So he wasn't too heavy. But what was wrong? Ruka looked at Sasuke-human inquiringly. He would prefer if the human told him what was wrong with him. Maybe Ruka could help him.

Determined to make the moody human speak with him, Ruka straightened up and lifted his front paws until he could place them on Sasuke-human's chest and stand on his hind legs, if a little shakily. How the humans could walk like that without falling over all the time was completely beyond him. Especially humans like Tsunade-human who had so much… frontload.

But however. Ruka looked deep into Sasuke-human's dark eyes and mewed softly. There was something wrong with this human and he wanted to know what and then help him.

-----

If only his mate didn't fall now. Kashi paced on the floor in front of the couch nervously. Why did his mate have to do that?

"Oh, look", Sakura-human said. "What's Ruka doing?"

"I don't know." Naruto-human inched closer to Kashi's mate and the dark human. "What did you do, Sasuke-teme?"

"I didn't do anything", Sasuke-human declared. "He… he just climbed up suddenly."

"Iruka-sensei never does anything without a purpose." The orange human shook his head. "He wants something." He grinned. "Maybe he wants you to pet him…"

"I will _not_ pet him!"

Kashi frowned and growled. That human had quite a nerve to still refuse his mate something he wanted! And it wasn't like it was something bad either, so the dark human didn't have to sound so… so frightened almost.

-----

So Sasuke-human didn't want to pet him. Ruka sighed sadly. But why not? He was almost completely sure that it wasn't his fault, that there was something else about the dark human that made him refuse. But what? It had to be something bad if Sasuke-human sounded so uncomfortable, and Ruka wanted to help him really badly by now and make him feel better again…

Not wanting to distress the human any further, Ruka only leaned his head forward and gently rubbed his nose over the human's to show that he was willing to offer comfort in case Sasuke-human wanted it, then he turned around and jumped to the floor where Kashi sat.

-----

His mate had given a nose-rubbing to that human! Kashi growled jealously. And that although that human was behaving so badly towards Ruka. And still he got a nose-rubbing! That wasn't fair! Not fair at all! Kashi always did his best to earn nose-rubbings and lickings and belly-rubs and that human got one just so?! That wasn't fair and-

Hn? Why was Sasuke-human looking like that now? Like he couldn't believe that Ruka had done that? Like he had never gotten a nose-rubbing before? Well, that couldn't be, or could it? Everybody had to have gotten a nose-rub or something like that at least once in their life, from their parents maybe or their siblings and-

Kashi frowned when he felt that something triggered his mind, but he couldn't quite grab it although he knew that it was something about Sasuke-human, something important. But before he could wrap his thoughts around it, it had disappeared again, leaving behind just the distinct feeling that Kashi shouldn't begrudge Sasuke-human any nose-rubbings from Ruka, Kashi's mate or not. Hm.

-----

Oh. Sasuke-human looked like the nose-rubbing had surprised him. Ruka frowned. Maybe humans didn't give nose-rubs? He'd never seen one of the humans he'd met so far do that, so maybe it wasn't… appropriate?

Ruka shrugged. However, Sasuke-human didn't look as gloomy as before anymore, and that alone was good. But he wouldn't rub his nose again.

Speaking of which… Ruka turned around and looked at Kashi. He wouldn't mind getting a nose-rub from the silver one right now. Maybe Kashi was up for it?

Ruka strolled over to his friend and set his plan into action, then purred when Kashi responded enthusiastically.

-----

Mmmmh… Nose-rubbing from Ruka… nice… Kashi purred softly and closed his eyes. This was how he could easily spend the whole sun… rub-rub… rub-rub-rub… r-

"They're so sweet", Sakura-human declared, but Kashi decided to ignore her in favour of more nose-rubbing.

"I wonder if they'll remember once they're changed back", Sasuke-human mused but was also ignored by the happy, nose-rubbing puddle of Kashi.

"Iruka-sensei won't be happy to know that he cuddled with the village's second greatest pervert", Naruto-human sniggered. "And they're technically naked, you kn-"

"You are the pervert here!", Sakura-human shouted.

-----

Ruka rolled his eyes. His human really was hopeless. Now he definitely would get another ouchie.

"Ow! Sakura-chan!"

There, what had he said? Ruka reluctantly moved his head away from Kashi to make sure that his human was alright. Seemed so. That lump on his head was quite big, but if he still could jump around like that, it couldn't be _that_ bad.

But… a little bit of jumping around sounded quite nice right now. Maybe Kashi was up for some chasing?

Ruka turned his head back to his silver companion – who seemed to sulk a little – and bit his ear playfully, then ran.

-----

Mean Ruka! Kashi mewed in confusion. First he stopped rubbing and now he even bit his ear. Why did he-

Oh. Ruka was running away but not without throwing back challenging looks. Kashi grinned. He liked chasing, especially when he had such a yummy prey…

"Oh no, you're not!", he heard Naruto-human shout. "You'll destroy my apartment again!"

Kashi dodged the orange human's hand easily, then ran after his mate. He would be damned if he let this opportunity to play with Ruka slip from his paws.

Kashi chased his mate through the big room with the couch and the three humans, into the room where Naruto-human slept, over, under and around the big, soft thing there several times, then into the room where the food was stored and back to the couch. He was hot on Ruka's tail all the time, but to his greatest delight his mate always managed to escape somehow.

-----

Fun!

Ruka mewed in delight when he spun around just in time to escape Kashi and dodge Sakura-human's hands, then turned, jumped up on the couch, over Sasuke-human still sitting there and down again to-

Crash right into Kashi.

Mewing in shock, Ruka felt himself impact onto the other's body and them both being thrown to the floor from the force. When he felt the room stop spinning, he blinked and found himself lying sprawled over the silver one's chest.

Ruka mewed apologetically. Oops?

-----

Kashi blinked, still surprised by the sudden hit, then caught sight of his mate lying on him. He blinked again, then decided that he liked his current position. Quite a lot, to be honest.

Kashi mewed in triumph. Winner, by the way!

"You…", he heard Naruto-human pant. "_You…_"

Had that human said something important? Kashi wasn't sure. He was much too busy enjoying Ruka giving him his reward-licking for catching him. Or his apology-licking for crashing into him. Kashi didn't really care which of those, though…

"I will never let you live that down", the orange human announced.

Kashi mewed absent-mindedly. Sure, whatever. Now if Ruka would maybe lick his nose a little more to the left and- Perrrrfect.

"Wait until you're changed back and I tell you that Iruka-sensei sat on Kakashi-sensei", Naruto-human growled. "_Naked!_"

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Ruka wasn't quite sure if he should scratch Sakura-human or try to imitate Naruto-human and make these weird noises. These… these sucking-in-air-and-then-pressing-it-out-in-short-gasps noises.

"Don't laugh about him, Naruto!", Sakura-human hissed angrily.

Right, 'laughing'. Ruka wasn't sure if he even could do that, but it looked like it was fun since his human hadn't stopped doing it for quite some breaths now.

"But look at him!", Naruto-human roared.

Mmmh… Kashi was definitely worth looking at right now. But Ruka decided to still go and save him since he looked more uncomfortable by the breath.

-----

Kashi wanted to _die._

He had known that female humans meant trouble for him, right? And he had known that this particular pink one meant Much Trouble for him. Ever since she'd arrived earlier that sun, she'd been dragging him around.

And now _this!_

"He's looking cute!", she declared.

Cute… Kashi sighed and mentally waved goodbye to the last pieces of his pride. He just hoped that Naruto-human wouldn't suffocate from the strange way he was breathing right now and which couldn't be healthy. And the orange human suffocating would make his mate sad, and Kashi definitely didn't want that. He just hoped that he would be able to do something in case Naruto-human really had trouble breathing although he had this hindering cloth around him now…

-----

Now how to do this? Hmmmm… Ruka pondered and plotted a little while, then came up with a plan. He stood up gracefully and approached Sakura-human, then climbed into her lap and settled down, purring.

"Oooooh", she squealed instantly, "Ruka wants to be petted!"

Yes, that too. Ruka purred more when the pink human stroked his back, then looked at Kashi expectantly.

-----

Kashi growled quietly. Now the pink human was even taking his Ruka away! Not enough that she was torturing him, no, she also had to-

Hm? Why was his mate looking at him like that? Like he wanted him to do something? Kashi frowned. What could he be supposed to do now that Sakura-human had chosen to ignore him and give her full attention to petting his-

Oh. Oh! Kashi grinned. He really had chosen the perfect mate for himself! Ruka wasn't only healthy, strong and nice-looking, he was also damn smart!

With a grateful look at his mate, Kashi quickly turned around, ran through the room and hid behind the couch. Now to get rid of this stupid cloth…

-----

Ah, finally. Ruka purred contently and closed his eyes. So Kashi had seen the chance he had been offering him. He was really not only strong, healthy and nice-looking, he was also quite smart.

The perfect mate, so to say.

Ruka frowned a little. He hadn't given that question much thought this sun, but avoiding it wouldn't solve anything, so…

Did he want to be Kashi's mate?

-----

Finally! Kashi mewed in triumph when the cloth slid from his neck. Now really, why did Sakura-human have to tie it around his body and his neck? And what was that piece of cloth good for anyway, that… that… that 'apron'? It only covered his chest and stomach, so it wouldn't be useful in the rain and probably even tangle with his legs. Humans…

But however… With a last glare at the pink cloth, Kashi approached his mate and the three humans again, then pondered what to do. Since Sakura-human was still occupied with stroking Ruka, maybe Kashi could try to sneak up on Sasuke-human and surprise him to get him to make a noise? He was really curious to see what it would take to make that particular human speak.

A plan ready in mind, Kashi moved to hide behind the oblivious Sakura-human and waited for his chance to surprise the moody one.

-----

So apart from having someone to sleep next to, to keep warm with, to smell good, to chase somethings with, to lie next to in the sun, to fight at his side in case it was necessary and to share his food with, being Kashi's mate would also mean that the both of them would do other, even more… pleasant things. Or at least Ruka thought so although he didn't really know what those 'pleasant things' could be, apart from nose-rubbing and maybe licking. He thought he had a distinct impression of what he and Kashi could do else, but somehow… somehow the image in his head was rather blurry. And there seemed to be other kinds of limbs required for some of the things he thought he was maybe thinking of… Weird…

But anyway. On the other side… the bad things about being Kashi's mate were… were… were…

…

Aw, honey! There had to be at least one bad thing about it! For example… Maybe… Or perha-

"Let's take a photo!", Sakura-human chirped suddenly, making him jump slightly in surprise.

A what? Ruka frowned. He didn't know that word but really hoped that that thing was something to eat. It was always easier to think with a full stomach.

"Yeah!", Naruto-human jumped up and ran through the hole in the wall.

Oh, his human was excited! Then that p-thing was probably something to eat. Ruka straightened up expectantly. Maybe it was that yummy thing on his food? The one he liked so much? The one that Kashi gave him every time by now and for which he gave away a piece of his meat in return?

"Here!"

Hm, now what was that? A black box. Was that where Naruto-human kept the yummy stuff? But no, Ruka couldn't smell it anywhere near. Aw honey!

-----

A 'photo'?

Kashi didn't like the sound of that although he had no idea what exactly a 'photo' was. He just had the distinct feeling that he didn't like it.

"Sit down there and take them!", Naruto-human told the other two. "One of you holds Kashi and I'll hold Ruka!"

Oh, holding again. Kashi sighed. And no escape, it seemed, so he should better just cope with it. Sooo… Sakura-human or Sasuke-human? Hmm…

"You hold Kashi, Sasuke-kun", Sakura-human decided. "And I'll sit between you, just like on our picture with Kakashi-sensei."

So Sasuke-human it was. Kashi shrugged a little disappointedly. With the moody human, he wouldn't get any petting, and that wasn't nice. He wasn't sure if Sasuke-human even knew how to give a good belly-rub… poor human.

-----

So the p-thing was something you had to sit for. Ruka tilted his head and watched how his human put the little black box on a table and pressed it on several places, then hurried back towards them. Naruto-human grabbed him and then flopped down on Sakura-human's side, opposite to Sasuke-human and Kashi.

But stop! Something was wrong. Ruka frowned when he looked at his friend. Kashi looked more than just a little uncomfortable and it didn't seem to have to do with the moody human at all…

-----

Kashi didn't have a good feeling about this. He didn't have a good feeling at all. There was just something wrong. Something with that black box over there and with him. Somehow, he wanted to hide his head behind something, at least his mouth and nose.

But why?

-----

Ruka wasn't happy. He saw that Kashi wasn't happy and that made him unhappy, too.

Determined to find out what was wrong with the other, Ruka jumped out of Naruto-human's lap and into Sakura-human's, ignored the protests the humans were shouting and mewed questioningly.

He saw that Kashi looked at him, hesitated a little and then suddenly jumped.

Ruka froze. Was he going to-

-----

Ruka!

Utterly relieved, Kashi jumped towards him, then buried his nose and mouth deep into the fur on the back of his mate's neck and mewed, grateful to have something to hide behind. And something sooo nice furthermore.

-----

Kashi was going to claim him! He was going to bite and claim him! What should he do?!

Let Kashi bite him?

Or push Kashi away?

Torn between nervous anticipation and the urge to fight back and not to submit, Ruka couldn't move a muscle. But he had to do something! He had to… to…

_CLICK_

-----

Oh. Kashi could feel his body relax immediately after he heard the soft noise from the black box.

"Aw no, they moved!", Naruto-human complained. "And there was only one photo left on the film!"

Kashi relaxed even further, although he didn't know why. But the thought of the 'photo'-stuff being over made him feel very relieved, and the smell of his mate and the sensation of the soft fur of the back of Ruka's neck on his nose helped even mo-

Wait! He had his nose on the back of his mate's neck? That… that meant that his teeth were there, too!

-----

Why hadn't Kashi bitten him yet? Didn't he want it anymore?

Ruka couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed, even sad at the thought.

-----

Should he bite him? Should he claim Ruka? He wanted to so badly, but what if the other didn't want it? What if Ruka was angry at him afterwards?

Kashi couldn't help it, couldn't force his body to stop when he felt his mouth open on its own and his teeth scratch slightly over Ruka's tender skin beneath the brown fur. Should he do it? It would be so easy. And then Ruka would be his!

Kashi wanted to have Ruka as his mate so badly.

-----

Teeth! There were teeth!

Ruka almost hissed in relief, but the feeling was mixed with fear. And this was also so confusing! He still didn't know if he wanted it. So was he just going to hold still and let Kashi bite him?

Ruka wanted to know what he wanted so badly.

-----

He wanted it so much… He wanted to have Ruka all to himself… He wanted to bite him and make him his… He wanted…

He couldn't do it. Not if he wasn't completely sure that Ruka wanted it.

Sighing miserably, Kashi moved his teeth away from the inviting opportunity and instead looked at Ruka miserably. He mewed apologetically and rubbed his head against the other's to soothe him and apologise thoroughly for almost betraying his trust.

-----

He wouldn't do it.

Kashi wouldn't claim him, but from the way he was acting, Ruka could tell that he still wanted it. But why hadn't Kashi done it? The opportunity had been perfect.

And what was even more important: Why wasn't Ruka sure if he should be disappointed, relieved or both at once?

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Ruka was in a weird mood this sun… Kashi watched his mate lie on their pillow, roll back and forth on it and sigh heavily. Was it because he had almost bitten him the last sun? Was Ruka still sad that he'd almost betrayed the trust he'd given him?

Kashi sighed miserably. He could just hope that Ruka would forgive him soon.

-----

Ruka couldn't forgive himself for being so unable to make a decision. He knew that Kashi was sad because of him and he didn't like that at all. Maybe he should have offered his submission to him the last sun and let Kashi bite him? And just hope that it would turn out right for him? Or should he have-

Ruka's eyes widened and he froze in mid-roll. Should… should he have tried to bite Kashi? To claim Kashi? Was that what he wanted?

Straightening up quickly, Ruka thought about that possibility. Was it a possibility at all? Was there a chance that Kashi would submit to him? And did Ruka want Kashi to submit at all? As appealing as the thought of claiming him was, was Kashi submitting to him what he wanted? What he really wanted?

Ruka mewed in frustration. This was getting more complicated by the breath! Why the honey did this have to be-

"Hey, kids."

Ruka jumped and hissed in surprise when suddenly a human he didn't know jumped through the open window and landed right next to his tail. He saw Kashi immediately hurry to his side and growl angrily at the human, his fur bristled.

"Genma-san." Naruto-human came from the food room, followed by Sakura-human and Sasuke-human. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to take one of them to Tsunade-sama. She said she's got an antidote ready."

"Already?", Sakura-human asked. "And is she sure that it'll work?"

"Nope." Genma-human grinned and moved the long, sharp stick in his mouth from one corner to the other. "That's why she needs a guinea pig to see whether it's poisonous."

"WHAT?!", Naruto-human shouted. "I WILL NOT LET YOU-"

"Easy, kid." Genma-human grinned broader. "I'm only joking. She says the antidote is completely safe, she just isn't sure whether it'll work or not, so she's got to test it." He turned a little and looked down at Ruka and Kashi. "On one of these two cuties."

Ruka took a step back instinctively, seeing Kashi do the same. He was quite sure that that big human wasn't really dangerous, but… Well, Ruka wasn't stupid. He knew that carrying a sharp, pointy object in one's mouth was not intelligent at all. Everybody knew that mouth plus sharp, pointy object meant ow-ow.

Which led him to the conclusion that Genma-human was completely nuts.

-----

That human had to be totally bonkers to carry a stick in his mouth. And Kashi didn't like at all that Genma-human pointed the stick at his mate right now. Hissing in warning, he moved to stand in front of Ruka just in case the crazy human should let the stick fall down.

"Now, now", he heard Genma-human laugh. "No need to be so frightened."

Kashi hissed. Frightened? _Frightened?!_ Who was frightened, you big, stupid-

"I think I'm going to take Iruka-sensei with me", the stick-human announced. "He seems to be calmer. Seems Kakashi's always on edge, no matter what kind of body he's in."

Right, that Genma-human should better do that. He should go back to that Iruka-sensei-human and that Kakashi-human and leave Kashi's mate alone.

-----

Oh, that Genma-human was going to leave again. Ruka was relieved. That meant that he would take that sharp stick with him and not come any nearer with it to Kashi. Ruka had been a little worried, to be hon-

Hm? Why was Genma-human bending down now? And why was he-

Hey! HEY! Ruka didn't like that! Ruka didn't want to be carried around by him! And Ruka even more didn't want to get carried away from Kashi!

Stop! Stop! Why was Genma-human going to the window? Was he going to throw Ruka out?! He didn't want that!

Frightened, Ruka futilely tried to claw his way out of the grip and howled for help. KASHI!

-----

RUKA!

Without thinking, Kashi jumped to attack the human who dared to take away his mate. He wouldn't let anybody hurt Ruka! He would rather die protecting him!

Clawing-biting-scratching-howling, Kashi whirled over Genma-human's body and attacked every piece of skin he could reach. He found an ear and bit down hard until the big enemy screamed in pain and let go of his mate, then he jumped back to the floor and bit an ankle.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

Still hissing aggressively, Kashi watched how Ruka jumped to the floor and then darted away to hide behind the couch. With a last threatening glare at the stick-human, Kashi followed. He heard the humans talk quite agitatedly but didn't pay any attention to it. His mate was much more important than anything else!

-----

Ruka was scared. He hid behind the big couch and looked around nervously to make sure that Genma-human wasn't coming for him again. He felt himself shake.

"I'm going to kill that silver bastard!", he heard his former captor hiss.

No! Ruka tensed in fear. He didn't want that! He didn't want Kashi to get hurt! He would rather let himself be thrown out of the window if that was what Genma-human wanted, just to make sure that Kashi stayed unharmed and-

Ruka jumped when suddenly someone nudged his back. He whirled around to defend himself but in the last moment recognised his friend.

-----

His mate was completely terrified! Kashi made a half angry, half worried noise when Ruka spun around to him and he saw the hunted look in his eyes. It hurt Kashi to see him like that.

Without thinking about it, Kashi leaned forward and licked his mate's nose gently until he felt him relax slightly. Still, Kashi didn't stop comforting him by licking and making soothing noises until he could feel the fear and tension subside finally. Relieved, Kashi moved his head to rub it against Ruka's affectionately.

-----

Ruka purred under the gentle caresses Kashi gave him. It was very comforting to have him so close and-

A shadow! Was that Genma-human coming for him again?!

Ruka sighed. No, it was only Sasuke-human. Mewing in relief, he stepped closer to Kashi and nuzzled his nose into the other's warm chest. Mrrrrrrh…

"Is everything alright?", he heard Sasuke-human ask softly.

Ruka mewed softly back. Everything was alright now. Kashi was with him and would protect him in case Genma-human tried to hurt him again. And Ruka would protect Kashi.

"You don't have to be afraid anymore", Sasuke-human whispered and threw a quick look around, then the dark human moved his hand towards them.

His body tensing, Ruka felt Kashi beside him go stiff, too, when both waited for what the human was going to do. Sasuke-human had never before on his own accord touched one of them, so what could he want?

When the hand gently touched Ruka's head, then started to stroke his back slowly, almost unsurely, he purred softly in encouragement. He was very happy that Sasuke-human seemed to have accepted him and Kashi finally, even if it had taken some time. But he hadn't liked it at all that the moody human had always kept himself separated from them.

-----

Kashi relaxed when he saw that Sasuke-human only wanted to pet his mate, then snorted softly. Seemed that this human wasn't as dense as he'd thought. The dark human seemed to have finally understood that being allowed to pet Ruka was the best thing to happen to anybody ever.

"You know, Iruka-sensei", Sasuke-human whispered. "I… well, I wanted… yesterday when you… I…" He sighed. "Thank you."

Kashi nodded approvingly. That human had really good manners to express his thanks to Ruka for allowing him to pet him. It was always a great honour to be allowed to do that to somebody as perfect as Kashi's mate if you were a lowly human only.

But that settled… Right now would be a good time for the human to stop petting and let Ruka turn his full attention to Kashi again.

-----

Ruka noticed that Kashi was eyeing the human in what seemed to be jealousy. Oh dear… Inwardly rolling his eyes, he rubbed his head against the other's gently to show that he hadn't forgotten his courage. When Kashi purred happily, Ruka purred back.

"I wonder why Kakashi-sensei attacked Genma-san", he heard Sasuke-human murmur. "He seems to be quite protective over you, if not even possessi-" The human suddenly broke off and hastily took his hand away, right before two more shadows fell onto them.

"You were pretty scared, hu?", Sakura-human asked softly.

Ruka mewed. He'd been so frightened. But now he felt safe again.

"You don't have to be afraid anymore, you two", Naruto-human said. "Genma-san's gone. Kashi's done a good job."

Yes, Ruka had to agree. Mewing in praise, he lifted his head and looked at his silver friend, then licked his nose affectionately.

-----

Mmmmh… Kashi liked that. He would fight Genma-human every day if he got a licking from Ruka for it. But he would fight for his mate without a reward, too.

"We have to go to Tsunade-obachan now", Naruto-human said.

Oh? Kashi looked up in alarm and bared his teeth. Who exactly was 'we'?

"We will take you both to her now", Sakura-human told him softly. "You won't attack us, will you?"

Kashi tilted his head. He probably wouldn't do that. As long as they brought him somewhere where his mate went, too, he wouldn't have to be violent again. But they really should know that, they were supposed to be able to look underneath the… the… something.

-----

Tsunade-human? Ruka frowned. Ah, right. The big female.

"I'll lift Ruka up now and Sakura-chan will take Kashi, okay?", Naruto-human asked.

Ruka wasn't sure if he wanted that. He would rather stay here right beside Kashi and snuggle even closer to him. But it seemed that his human and the others wanted to take them to Tsunade-human…

Ruka shrugged, then mewed in agreement, if a little reluctantly. If his human wanted to take him and Kashi to the big human, he wouldn't object. As long as Kashi was with him, he didn't really care where he was.

"Alright, I guess that means that he's okay with it", Sakura-human said, then very slowly bent down and lifted Kashi up carefully.

"If he's getting angry, just drop him", Naruto-human told her while he took Ruka gently. "He'll be fine."

True, Kashi wouldn't get hurt by falling from such a small height, but still… Ruka didn't like the thought of his friend falling.

Determined to watch closely how Sakura-human treated his companion, Ruka squirmed in his human's hold until he could climb up on a shoulder with his upper body and look back at the pink human and Kashi.

-----

Kashi wasn't sure if he liked being carried to Tsunade-human. After all, the big female had slapped him and thrown him around. So maybe it was better not to go back to her, just in case she wanted to do it with his mate this time.

"Everything's alright, Kashi", he heard Sakura-human say in a soothing tone, "Don't squirm so much. Ruka's right in front of you."

Kashi looked up and caught sight of his mate looking at him over one of Naruto-human's shoulders. Ruka mewed soothingly and Kashi felt himself relax immediately and went still in the pink human's arms.

As long as his mate didn't leave him, Kashi was willing to endure everything.

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

"I saw Genma just now", Tsunade-human said. "He looked… rumpled. And he was quite… displeased with our silver friend."

Ruka looked up at her from the floor and bared his teeth in a careful warning. Was she going to punish Kashi for fighting Genma-stick-human? He wouldn't let her! Kashi had protected him and Ruka wouldn't let anybody hurt his friend!

"He tried to take Ruka away and frightened him", Sakura-human told the big one. "I guess Kashi felt that he should protect him."

Ruka mewed in agreement. Kashi had protected him from being thrown out of a window. Kashi hadn't done anything wrong. He moved until he stood in front of the silver one. That human should only _dare_ to try to touch his friend! He would _so_ show her!

"The feeling seems to be mutual", Tsunade-human observed, then shrugged. "Maybe they'll get along better from now on. I already got tired of their endless bickering."

"Can you change them back?", Naruto-human asked.

"I think so." The big human leaned down and took two long things from somewhere.

Ruka eyed the two things suspiciously. They had pointy, long sticks on one end. He didn't like that. It reminded him of Genma-stick-human.

"Syringes?", Sakura-human asked. "Is that necessary? I don't think they'll like that…"

"They absorbed the powder through the mucous membranes of their eyes, mouth and nose right into their blood. Shots are the most effective method to give the antidote", Tsunade-human declared.

"Well, I won't give them the shots", Naruto-human announced. "No way in hell I'll get near Kakashi-sensei with syringes!"

Oh, his human didn't like the long things either. Ruka mewed defensively. He didn't want those pointy things anywhere near Kashi and himself.

-----

If that big human thought that Kashi would let her come near his mate with those pointy things, she was either dreaming or stupid! He wouldn't let anybody hurt Ruka!

"I've got the perfect assistant for this", he heard Tsunade-human say cheerily.

Assi… assist… assistant… Weird word. Kashi frowned. But maybe that was something to store the pointy things away? It better was!

"Come in!"

Kashi mewed reproachfully. Not so loud, big human! He turned around when he heard a wall move behind him, then saw another human enter.

"How troublesome", said human announced.

Kashi tilted his head and looked at him. Lazy. There was no other word to describe him better.

-----

Another human. Ruka frowned. There were quite a lot of them. And that one… He was probably very old, for he walked really slowly, shuffling his feet. Although he wasn't as big as Tsunade-human. Hm…

"Shikamaru!", he heard his human shout. "What are you doing here?"

"I had to come", Shikamaru-human said grumpily. "I could lie in the sun now and watch clouds, you know."

Ruka mewed sympathetically. He could understand the human, he would really like to lie in the sun now and watch clouds with Kashi. Maybe that human could take them with him later? That would be nice.

-----

Oh, maybe that human was here to take Kashi and his mate to join him in the sun? Kashi mewed happily. He wanted that!

"Let's start", Tsunade-human told the lazy one.

"How troublesome", Shikamaru-human answered, then moved his hands.

Kashi looked at him expectantly, then mewed in disappointment when nothing happened. He'd hoped for some yummy food maybe. Or at least for something to watch. But now the lazy human just stood there and did nothing.

Growling, Kashi wanted to take a step closer to his mate to at least rub his head against him, but found himself immobile.

-----

Nothing?

Ruka frowned. He'd hoped for at least something interesting when the new human had made these weird moves. But maybe that was something like… like a dance? Maybe to impress a female human?

Determined to find out more about the humans' mysterious habits, Ruka wanted to turn around to Kashi and see whether the other knew more, but he couldn't move.

-----

He couldn't move! Kashi mewed in shock and a little fear. How was he supposed to protect his mate when he couldn't move?!

"Now, now", he heard Tsunade-human murmur, "It won't be bad. No need to be afraid."

But Kashi was afraid! How could he not when he couldn't move and there was the danger that Genma-human came back and tried to take his mate again?! Kashi didn't want that! Kashi wanted Ruka to stay with him!

"And now a little prick."

Kashi howled in shock when suddenly a big hand grabbed him by his neck and then-

OW! Kashi tried to whirl around and show that big human where she didn't have to prick him but was still unable to move. He growled in anger.

-----

That sound! Kashi was in pain!

Concerned that his mate could be in danger, Ruka desperately tried to turn around, but then somebody grabbed him and pressed him down onto the wooden floor before-

OUCH! Ruka yowled. That hurt! Why did Tsunade-human prick him? She had no right to do that!

"Alright. You can let go now."

He could move again! Immediately, Ruka whirled around to look at Kashi and hissed in relief when he caught sight of the other and saw that he seemed unharmed. Ruka mewed and pounced on Kashi happily.

-----

His mate seemed alright! Kashi sighed in relief and took a step forward, but then gasped when Ruka suddenly jumped him and threw him back on his back. Kashi stiffened at first, then relaxed when his mate rubbed his head against his chest and purred happily. Seemed that Ruka had been worried about him. Kashi grinned happily.

"Now really", he heard Tsunade-human snort. "You behave as if I almost killed you."

Kashi snorted back. That big, mean, brutal human should just keep her trap shut. If his mate wanted to pounce on him, he could pounce on him, dammit!

Determined to show the big human and all the humans in general that they didn't have to snort about anything his mate did, Kashi squirmed free from under Ruka's body and straightened up.

Only to fall down again when his legs suddenly gave in.

-----

Oh. Why did Kashi go away? Ruka mewed in confusion. Didn't his friend want to stay with him? And now… did Kashi want to sleep here? While they had a big, fluffy pillow in Naruto-human's lair?

Mewing questioningly, Ruka prodded his silver companion with his head. When Kashi turned around slowly without standing up again, he frowned in concern. Was the other so tired that he… he… Oooh… that was bad… the floor shouldn't spin like that… he didn't feel good…

"Seems like the antidote is working", he heard Tsunade-human say.

"And now?", Naruto-human asked.

"I'll get somebody to take them to the hospital. It should take some time for their bodies to change back completely, and I definitely don't want that to happen here."

Ruka struggled to keep his eyes open. So the humans wanted to take him and Kashi somewhere. But why did they have to make them feel so bad before? There was no need for that unless-

…

Ruka growled furiously. He wouldn't let them separate him from Kashi!

-----

Oooooh… this wasn't fun… not at all… Kashi felt really weird right now. If the floor hadn't been spinning and bubbling and bucking so much, he would really have liked to just lie down and close his eyes.

Hm? That noise… Oh, right, that was his mate. But why was Ruka growling?

Kashi forced his head up again and turned it slowly to look around until he caught sight of his mate half lying and half standing next to him. He blinked, then again, then tried to gather his thoughts. Ruka – good. … Ruka – good. … And then… Ruka – good…

Kashi yawned and felt his eyes close again. Ruka…

-----

No, he couldn't sleep now! Couldn't… couldn't… sleep… now… slee-

No!

Ruka shook his head forcefully and crawled backwards until he felt Kashi's body beside him. He had to stay awake! He had to protect Kashi like Kashi had protected him against… against…

Ruka yawned. Maybe a little sleep? Only a little and only to gather new strength to… to… to do whatever he had wanted to do?

"They're quite stubborn", a muffled voice said. "I've expected them to be out cold by now."

Ruka blinked. There was something… something important… about Kashi… Kashi… mmmh… so warm… such a nice mate… Kashi… such a… nice… mate…

-----

Mmmmh… Ruka was next to him. Kashi yawned again. He could sleep next to his mate. Right here… right now… right next… to Ruka… and then… when they woke up again… then he would be with Ruka again… and never leave him… and Ruka would never leave him either…

-----

Kashi…

-----

Ruka…

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

tbc

**

* * *

**

**AN:**

Sorry for the long wait, I had too much work to find time for this. I hope I'll get the last chapter done in less time.

Nayru


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Claws And Teeth

Fandom: Naruto

Pairing: KakashixIruka

Rating: T

Spoilers: Very slight spoilers for the events right after the Chuunin Exams

Status: Chapter 4 of 4

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't make money.

Warning: This story contains shonen ai (love between men) and hints of yaoi (physical love between men). If you don't like these topics, please don't read any further and refrain from flaming me because of them.

**Claws And Teeth**

by nayru-kleinefee

Chapter 4

"I can't believe it! He's still out cold, so why does he have such a death grip on it?!"

He frowned. What was that noise all about? He'd dreamt such a nice dream right now. He'd been being carried around and he'd had someone he'd been happy to be with and who'd protected him…

"Let's just give up, Naruto, I don't think-"

"No way! I want to see it! I won't let this chance slip!"

He groaned. He should have known that Naruto was causing all the commotion. Either he or Konohamaru.

"What's going on here?", he croaked, noticing with surprise that his voice sounded as if he hadn't used it for days.

"Iruka-sensei!", he heard Naruto shout. "You're awake! Sakura-chan, go and get Tsunade-obachan here!"

"Who could sleep through the noise you were making?", Iruka growled, opened his eyes slowly and looked into the direction the voice of his favourite ex-student had come from. He groaned again when he saw that Naruto had his hands wrapped around the wrists of Hatake Kakashi who was lying asleep in a bed next to him and had his hands in front of his maskless face.

"How do you feel?!", Naruto shouted and let go, then bounced over to him.

"Slightly dizzy", the Chuunin confessed. "Like I've stood up too fast and-"

…

Hatake Kakashi?

Maskless?

Bed?!

"What the honey happened here?!", Iruka shouted and sat up. "Where am I?!"

"Can't you remember?"

"What should I-" Iruka broke off.

Chasing Naruto around. Kakashi behind a corner. Not able to stop. Crash. Powder. And then-

"You were turned into a-"

"Oh god!" The Chuunin grabbed his head with both his hands. "Please tell me that it's not true!" It couldn't be true! That was impossible!

"It's true", somebody told him suddenly.

"No…", Iruka whimpered while he looked up to see Tsunade stand in the door.

"Yes", she told him. "You two have given me quite a headache."

"And I was… and Kakashi-sensei, too… and we were…" Iruka shook his head in shocked disbelief.

Had he really been planning to become Hatake Kakashi's mate?!

-----

Hrm… Why was there somebody talking in his bedroom? There shouldn't be anybody here, least of all his students or the Hokage, and-

Now who was that other voice? Kakashi immediately felt his body relax when he heard it, then a strange feeling started to spread through him. He knew that voice…

"I can't believe it", the voice said.

Kakashi felt the strange, warm feeling increase even more and decided to open his eyes and find out who made him feel so… content. At ease. _Happy_.

"Better start believing", Tsunade said and snorted. "I don't think Genma will ever let you live that down."

Genma, right. Kakashi blinked and saw a white ceiling above him. He'd have to talk to the senbon-chewer quite soon and make him understand something. Something about possessions and exclusiveness. Something about… about a mate. Kakashi's mate.

But first he had to find his mask.

-----

That couldn't be true! It just couldn't be true! He had to be dreaming! Yes, and he would wake up very soon and then there would have been no powder and no thoughts about becoming anybody's mate and-

"Iruka-sensei, is everything alright?", he heard Naruto ask. "You look like you'll start hyperventilating soon."

"Everything's… fine…", Iruka forced out. "I just have… to wake up…"

"Wake up? But you're not sleeping."

"I am. I have to be." Oh, please! He just had to be sleeping! Had to be dreaming!

"Now really", Tsunade snorted. "What's the big deal? You've only been an animal for a couple of days."

"No." Iruka shook his head. "No. No. No. N-" He looked up when he heard cloth rip.

-----

Ha, better than nothing. Kakashi tied the strip of his blanket around his face but frowned the moment the cloth touched his skin. It was very itchy. Very, very itchy. Very, very, very i-

"Finally awake, too?"

"Hm." Kakashi shrugged and chose to ignore the Hokage in favour of looking for the one whose voice had had such nice effects on him. He immediately scratched Tsunade and his students from the list, then his eyes fell on the occupant of the bed beside his and he froze.

Iruka.

_His_ Iruka.

Kakashi growled and moved to get out of his bed and towards his mate. His Iruka looked upset, and the Jounin would make sure to-

"I wouldn't do that if I was you."

The Copy-nin growled again and turned around to Tsunade. What did that woman want from him now?

"You don't have a fur anymore, you know", she told him calmly, then leered. "Although I have to say… I wouldn't really mind if you ran around like that a little. But I don't think your students would like that."

"Really, Kakashi-sensei!", Naruto wailed and covered his eyes with his hands. "Cover yourself, will you?!"

Kakashi frowned and looked down on his body, then flinched when he noticed that he was naked and almost totally exposed except for the blanket barely covering his groin. He felt himself blush and hastily yanked the cloth around himself. Shit!

-----

Iruka swallowed hard while he futilely tried to force his eyes away from the smooth, unbelievably pale skin of the Jounin next to him. He wanted nothing more than crawl over and touch and stroke and lick and-

The Chuunin gasped and shook his head hastily. He couldn't do that! And he also didn't really want that! It was only… only… only the powder that made him act like that, that forced his eyes back to Kakashi and made his heart pound in his chest and his hands sweat and his breath go ragged. Only the powder!

Right?

-----

Alright. Alright… Kakashi took a deep breath. He was human again. He had no fur anymore. He couldn't run around naked anymore.

But he could still be with Iruka, couldn't he?

More nervous than he'd ever been in his life, the Copy-nin lifted his head again to look at the Chuunin. He had to swallow at the intense look in Iruka's eyes and almost jumped up and pounced on the other. In fact, pouncing on Iruka seemed more appealing with every passing second, and Kakashi couldn't really remember why he hadn't done it yet and why he didn't do it right then and the-

Then Iruka looked away from him.

Kakashi felt his chest clench in cruel, overwhelming, suffocating pain.

-----

He had to get out of here! He had to get away from Kakash-

Iruka gasped at the pain this thought caused inside him. But how was that possible? He'd never gotten along well with the Jounin. Whenever they'd talked, they'd ended up arguing or with Kakashi teasing him until he had shouted at the Jounin. And whenever he'd done that, the Chuunin had felt so bad, so hurt, so sad even, and had wanted to just go and embrace the Copy-nin to be near him and-

No!

That… that desire to be near Kakashi was caused by the events of the last days! He hadn't felt it before! He never-

…

Iruka shook his head. He was a coward.

-----

Kakashi took a deep, shuddering breath. He heard somebody talk behind him, but he didn't understand a single word. He could just look at Iruka. At his Iruka. At the man he desired, wanted, craved for, maybe even lo-

"I want my clothes", he heard Iruka say calmly.

"They're somewhere next to your bed", Naruto answered. "We brought new clothes for you both because the old ones were full of powder and Tsunade-obachan said that they should better be burned."

"Alright." The Chuunin turned his back towards the others to look for his clothes and Kakashi could only stare at the broad back that made his insides burn with want. He let his eyes trail over the tanned skin, devouring every inch of it, until they settled on the big scar between Iruka's shoulder blades. Immediately, hatred and anger flared at the man who had dared to hurt the Chuunin. If Kakashi ever got his hands on him, that bastard would-

"Could you please leave now so we can dress?", Iruka asked while he tied his hair up, then turned to face them again, and the blank look in his face made Kakashi cringe.

-----

He had to do this. He had to run away now, no matter how cowardly it was. Before he acted on an impulse and did something that he would regret later.

"Fine, we'll go", Tsunade agreed. "Just know that the powder probably will have after-effects on you, and therefore I want-"

"After-effects?", Iruka asked.

"Yes." The Hokage nodded. "I'm not completely sure what they'll be, but I guess you two should feel quite… animalistic for the rest of the day or even longer."

"'Animalistic'?", Kakashi asked, and the Chuunin couldn't restrain himself from imagining that voice call his name.

"You know…" Tsunade waved her hand. "Short attention span, lower tolerance against annoyance and temptation, that kind of stuff."

"Even lower tolerance against annoyance?!", Naruto squawked. "Iruka-sensei will kill somebody then!"

"Thank you, Naruto", Iruka groaned and shook his head, but his annoyance was immediately washed away completely when he heard the Jounin beside him laugh. He wanted to have that laugh for himself, wanted Kakashi to never laugh for anybody except him, wanted-

Iruka shook his head. After-effects. That had to be it.

-----

After-effects, hu? Kakashi pondered that. Maybe that was why he was acting like that towards Iruka. Maybe this were just the past days that came back now to haunt him. Maybe.

"However." Tsunade grinned. "Because of the after-effects, I want you both to stay home for the next two or three days, understood?"

"Understood", Kakashi answered reluctantly. He wanted to be with Iruka, just with Iruka, and the place didn't matter at all. How should he be able to stay without him for two or three days?

"Alright, we'll let you dress now", Tsunade said and left with his students.

Kakashi sighed. He didn't really want to dress. Or Iruka to dress.

-----

Iruka sighed while he stood up from the bed and took his clothes. The sooner he got away from Kakashi, from all those desires and emotions he felt mingle and stir inside himself, the better he would be able to gather his thoughts again. And he had to understand what he really felt, what he wanted and what was caused by the powder only.

And what Kakashi wanted. No matter what he himself wanted, he couldn't risk doing anything and being told later that the Jounin had never wanted the same, that he'd only been searching for something short and physical and… and something that wasn't what he wanted and what would hurt him. He couldn't do short and physical, he knew that. There was no way he would ever be able to let anybody close to his body without his heart getting close, too.

Iruka looked up while he put on his boxers and caught Kakashi staring at him. Immediately, the Chuunin felt a deep blush creep over his face.

-----

Oh, all… Kakashi gasped. Iruka was even more beautiful when he blushed! And the way some strands of his hair fell out of the ponytail and framed his face! And his eyes, his beautiful, deep eyes that seemed to invite the Jounin to lose himself and-

"Would you mind to turn around?"

Kakashi's chest clenched. "I'm… sorry?", he croaked.

"Would you…" Iruka seemed to swallow hard. "Turn around?"

"But I…" Kakashi reached out his hand to him but stopped and let it fall down again. "Yes, Iruka… sensei…"

Damn, it hurt.

-----

Why did it hurt so much?

Iruka sighed and quickly put on his clothes, hearing rustling behind him while Kakashi did the same. Oh, and the clothes felt like sand paper on his skin. He really would have preferred to stay naked. If there hadn't been…

Iruka shook his head. No! Not thinking about him. Or about them, if there had been a 'them'. He needed to get out of here. He needed to get away from the risk Kakashi meant, from the temptation to just do something without a care for the consequences.

Grabbing his vest and headband from the bed, the Chuunin hurried towards the door of the small room, hoping to get away without any more… any more…

But a hand on his wrist stopped him.

-----

He hadn't allowed his hand to move. It had just happened.

Afraid that Iruka would get angry, Kakashi slowly lifted his gaze towards the Chuunin's face. But the fear in those wonderful, brown eyes was even worse.

"Let… let me…" Iruka's eyes were wide.

"Please…" Kakashi didn't know what he was pleading for. Only that Iruka was the only one who could give it to him. And again, his body moved without his consent and drew the Chuunin closer until their chests almost touched. "Please…"

-----

"Please…"

Iruka wanted to give in to this soft plea. He wanted to give Kakashi everything he would ever ask for, no matter what it would be. But he was so afraid of it, too.

"Ka… kashi…" He had to get away here, he had to. He couldn't risk to do something now and then regret it later. He couldn't… couldn't…

Still, he didn't move when Kakashi let go of his wrist and instead curled his hand around his neck, then slowly leaned in.

-----

Almost… almost… and then he would feel Iruka's lips… almo-

"Iruka-sensei, Kakash-" And a surprised gasp.

"Sasuke-kun!" And suddenly, Kakashi felt his body being shoved away from his desire.

"I… I…", the boy stammered. "I only… Tsunade-sama…"

"I'll… I'll go ask her myself." And before he could do anything, Kakashi had to look at Iruka hurrying out of the room.

"Iruka…" His voice was barely there, almost inaudible even to himself, and broken, just as broken as his heart felt. "Iruka…"

But Iruka was gone from him.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi couldn't answer, couldn't even look at his student. His body felt so weak suddenly that his legs crumbled under his weight and he fell to his knees. And then he couldn't even stay like that anymore and had to curl up on the cold floor, curled around the heart in his chest that seemed to have stopped beating the moment Iruka had left him.

"Iruka…"

-----

Iruka wasn't sure whether or not he'd heard a soft call from the room he'd just left. He wasn't sure about anything by now, only that he had to get away as soon as possible and-

"Iruka-sensei?"

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?", Iruka sighed, stopped and turned around to him. He didn't want to talk to the boy now. He didn't want to talk to anybody now. He felt so exhausted, so weak and tired. And something hurt inside him.

"Iruka-sensei, when you were changed, were your feelings towards Naruto changed, too?"

"No, they weren't." What did Sasuke want? And why didn't he just let him go home and hide in his bed?

"And you remember everything that happened?"

"Yes, Sasuke-kun." Iruka sighed again. That was the problem, wasn't it?

"And do you think that the powder has affected your emotions towards Naruto?"

"No, Sasuke-kun, I already said that. So why do you-"

"Then why do you think it changed Kakashi-sensei's feelings for you? Or yours for him?", the boy asked before he turned around and left a frozen Iruka in the hospital's hallway.

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Kakashi sat on the couch in his living room, his nose buried into his newest volume of Icha Icha Paradise, but he couldn't focus on the book at all.

Iruka had run away from him. He hadn't wanted him.

For about the hundredths time since he'd woken up in the hospital that day, the Jounin felt his insides cramp painfully. He hadn't even known the Chuunin _that_ well before all of this had happened, just thought of him as Naruto's former teacher, a colleague with quite a temper and, if he was honest with himself, as somebody he wouldn't have minded at all to have a fling with. But that had been all.

Really.

At least if he kept lying to himself.

Because if he was completely, painfully honest with himself – which he decided better not to be – he would have had to admit that he had found Iruka very attractive and interesting, even intriguing for quite some time and that he would have liked to have much more than just a fling with the Chuunin even before the incident. But being honest wasn't a good idea right now. Especially not while the sheer thought of never being able to be near Iruka like he'd been the last days made his world shutter to pieces and his heart bleed.

Sighing heavily, Kakashi put his book away, closed his eyes and rubbed his face with his hands. What could he do? How could he win Iruka back? Even if it was just for being friends, he wanted so badly to-

A knock on the door startled him out of his thoughts. Kakashi got up, reluctantly pulled his mask over his face and frowned at the itching the cloth still caused on his skin, then walked over and opened the door.

His whole body and his mind froze when he saw the object of his craving stand in front of him like a dream come true.

-----

"Hello, Kakashi-sensei", Iruka greeted while he tried his best to hide his nervousness and to not fidget at the sight in front of him. It had been one of the most difficult things he'd ever done only to come here.

"I… I-Iruka-sensei", the Jounin stuttered, staring at him wide-eyed.

"I would like to talk to you about what happened", Iruka said and almost took a step back to resist the urge to touch the other that their nearness caused. "May I come in?"

"S-sure." Kakashi took a step back, still staring at him. "Please… come in and… sit down."

"Thank you", the Chuunin murmured and stepped out of his sandals, then sighed softly. It felt so weird to wear clothes again, and shoes were definitely one of the worst things he had to wear now that he was his human self again.

Iruka went further into the Copy-nin's apartment, then sat down on a chair opposite of the big couch, hoping that not being too close to Kakashi would help him think straight. Reluctantly, he restrained himself from stretching and slumping onto the chair on his back.

"What can I do for you?", Kakashi asked while he sat down on the couch.

Yes, Iruka had asked himself that quite often in the last hours, too. But still he hadn't found an answer yet. Or rather… he thought that he knew the answer, but was a little afraid of acting like it. Even now, only being near the Jounin made him want to do things that he never thought he would ever be able to want to do so much, and that was… unsettling, to say the least.

Maybe it had been a mistake to come here at all. Maybe he should have stayed home until the after-effects would have worn off and then come to talk to Kakashi. Maybe then he wouldn't crave to bite-nip-lick-touch-taste-feel the other this badly. Maybe all of it was just because of the powder and its effects.

Maybe.

But still… this other feeling hadn't been there before. This feeling of loneliness, of sadness and despair even, that had settled itself into his heart the moment he'd left the hospital room. The moment he'd left Kakashi. A feeling like this couldn't be caused by the powder that was only designed to strengthen animalistic characteristics, or could it?

Iruka sighed. Maybe he should try and become friends with the Jounin, and then, after they would be able to think clearly again, they could see what else would develop and what had been caused by their changed forms only.

-----

Iruka was with him!

Kakashi restrained himself from crawling towards the Chuunin and rubbing his head against him although it took all of his willpower. Instead, he moved backwards on his couch and tried to sink between the back pillows in hope that they would help him to behave like the human he was again.

"I thought we could… talk about everything", Iruka told him.

"Yes, that's… a good idea." Kakashi nodded, feeling his heart race in his chest only from hearing the Chuunin's soft voice and the images in his head of how it would be to hear Iruka whisper his name and purr and maybe even moan and-

Kakashi desperately shook his head. He couldn't go there!

"Yes…" Iruka scratched his nose, then laughed nervously. "Quite strange, isn't it?"

"Yes, you're right." Kakashi tried to laugh, too, but it sounded false, so he quickly stopped again.

An uncomfortable silence settled.

-----

So Kakashi felt uncomfortable, too. Iruka sighed and shook his head. This situation was not only uncomfortable, it was ridiculous! They were both adults, they should be able to talk about… about… about whatever this was. About whatever they'd had.

If they'd ever had anything.

Iruka sighed at the pain this thought caused in his chest and wondered which god he'd angered to deserve this. And Kakashi, too. The Chuunin didn't like to see the other so distressed. He was almost at the point to go over and rub his head against him to-

But that was not a good idea. At least probably not.

Iruka sighed again. This was confusing and annoying and most of all so frustrating that he was almost about to scream his anger out!

And rip his vest off. The stiff cloth was hindering his movements and driving him _insane!_

-----

Kakashi shook his head and looked down to his hands. At this rate, Iruka would never exchange a single word with him after this day. And the Jounin really couldn't blame him. Everything was just too strange, and he didn't even know how the other had felt about him while they-

"Aw honey!", Iruka interrupted his thoughts. "I'm sorry, Kakashi-sensei, but this feels just so uncomfortable."

"Yes, I know." Kakashi sighed miserably. He didn't know what he could do to make the Chuunin stay, he didn't even know what to say. Everything was confusing, and as if that hadn't been bad enough, the skin under his mask started to prickle from the now odd feeling to be covered.

"So is it okay when I take it off?"

"Take… take it off?", the Jounin stammered and looked up. What was Iruka talking about?

"Yes." The Chuunin nodded and smiled. "Seems like we have to get used to wearing clothes again." He laughed. "I don't know how you feel about it, but I think that shoes, gloves and the vest are worst."

Enraptured, Kakashi could only nod weakly and then watch how Iruka opened his vest and shrugged it off, sighing deeply in relief. When the Chuunin stretched his back gracefully and moaned softly, the Copy-nin had to force his gaze away not to risk pouncing on the other.

"Doesn't your mask feel weird, too?", he heard Iruka ask. "Why don't you wear something looser instead?"

"You're right." Kakashi looked up and smiled at the honest concern he heard in the Chuunin's voice. "It's itching and driving me completely insane." Without further thinking about it, he pulled the cloth down.

-----

Oh all… Iruka stared into the Jounin's bare face and swallowed hard. He hadn't expected Kakashi to just pull the mask down, and now he could see his face and…

That man was a feast for the eyes!

Iruka let his eyes travel over the Copy-nin's face and devoured smooth, unbelievably pale skin, a straight nose and probably the most delicious lips he'd ever seen. Immediately, images of Kakashi's naked body flooded his thoughts, along with a quite lively fantasy about how it would be to taste the pale skin and those lips and-

Iruka swallowed again and felt his stomach flutter and heart race, then made a decision that he'd meant to make for a long time by now.

Screw becoming friends. He had to make that one his _mate!_

-----

Oh.

He had shown his face.

Kakashi blinked, then blinked again, then mentally slapped himself over the head. Grrreat! Just grrreat! Now he couldn't even hope that Iruka would stick around to get a look at-

"Do you mind?"

Kakashi jumped slightly. "I'm sorry?"

"Do you mind if I take out my hair-tie?", the Chuunin asked, his hands already on his hair. "The pulling on my skin is really enervating."

"You… I… sure…", Kakashi murmured, his eyes glued to Iruka's hair. Ever since he'd seen it in the hospital, he'd tried to remember as clearly as possible how the Chuunin had looked wearing it open, and now he would actually see it again!

He wasn't sure if he could stand the sight without losing the last bits of his self-control though…

-----

Excruciatingly slowly Iruka moved his hands to his hair-tie, then pulled it out and closed his eyes. He could feel his long strands of hair fall down and whisper over his face and sighed in bliss when he felt his scalp relax. Opening his eyes slowly, he hoped that Kakashi liked the sight, and he wasn't disappointed when he saw the look on the Copy-nin's face.

The Chuunin suppressed a snigger. Genma had told him once that he looked 'gorgeous' with his hair down, and it seemed that the Special Jounin wasn't the only one who thought so: Kakashi looked practically _enraptured_, his mouth open and his uncovered eye almost perfectly round, and Iruka almost expected the Jounin to start drooling.

In this case he wouldn't even have to tell him that he didn't wear underwear at the moment.

-----

Gor… geous… Kakashi knew he was staring openly, but even with all of his remaining willpower he couldn't force his gaze away from the Chuunin in front of him. He even felt his legs twitch in an attempt to get nearer to Iruka.

When the Chuunin closed his eyes again and combed his hair with his fingers, Kakashi could feel his body move on its own and straighten up, then take a step towards the object of his desires. He felt his arm lift itself and his hand reach out… to… touch…

No!

Kakashi shook his head and hastily jumped back to the couch, then closed his eyes tight. He couldn't do that! He couldn't just touch Iruka! The Chuunin would certainly get angry and yell at him and storm out and never come back, and then Kakashi would never be able to be near him again.

The thought of losing Iruka like that made the Jounin's chest clench so much he couldn't breathe.

-----

Iruka opened his eyes slowly when he heard a noise only to see Kakashi on the farthest end of the couch, eyes screwed shut and hands twitching. The sight almost caused the Chuunin to walk over and scratch the other's back to comfort him, but Iruka restrained himself in the last moment to ponder how to go on instead.

Well, if he had ever doubted that Kakashi wanted him still, the Copy-nin's behaviour now was the best proof that all doubts had been in vain. And if Iruka had ever doubted that he wanted Kakashi, the fast beating of his heart caused by the earlier realisation was the best proof that he'd never been so wrong ever before.

All that was left to do now was to make sure that Kakashi realised that, too.

-----

Kakashi didn't dare to open his eyes. If he did so, he wouldn't be able to guarantee not to jump Iruka and try to rip off his clothes and then bite him and claim him and take hi-

"-with you?"

"Wh-what?" Kakashi jumped and opened his eyes, grateful when his body behaved and didn't pounce on the Chuunin. At least for the moment.

"I asked if I could sit with you on the couch", Iruka repeated, smiling gently, but the Jounin noticed an odd glint in his eyes that sent shivers down his spine.

"Sit… with me?", he repeated and sank the short fingernails of his right hand deeply into the palm of his left, hoping that the pain would distract him from the desire boiling inside him.

"Yes." Iruka nodded. "This chair's uncomfortable."

"Sure", Kakashi forced out, then watched, captivated, how the Chuunin stood up gracefully, stretched again and moved over to him before he-

Kakashi gasped when Iruka sat down in his lap, facing and straddling him. What- Why- How- Wh-

"Mmmmh…", Iruka purred, sending shivers through the Jounin's whole body. "This is nice…"

"Y-yes", Kakashi croaked. He felt that his hands lifted themselves to touch the Chuunin and forced them down again. Trying to restrain himself, he clutched the cloth of the couch, feeling his body shake slightly.

"Oh, you still have the scratch from me", the Chuunin observed and gently touched his nose with one fingertip. "Does it still hurt?", he asked and tilted his head slightly.

Kakashi shook his head and swallowed, then desperately tightened his hold on the couch. By now he had to use his chakra to keep his lower body from reacting to the other's touch.

"But you deserved it, at least the first two times", Iruka told him. "You were trying to bite and claim me without my permission."

"I know", the Copy-nin forced out through gritted teeth, breathing heavily from the effort to restrain himself. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright." Iruka smirked down at him, then leaned his head forward and-

Kakashi felt the cloth under his fingers rip when the Chuunin's tongue lapped slowly over the tip of his nose.

-----

The other was butter in his hands. Iruka smirked triumphantly before he licked over the Jounin's nose again. He had made up his mind finally and knew now that he wanted Kakashi, came whatever might. And he would do anything to get and, more importantly, keep what he wanted. And even if Kakashi only wanted something short and physical – which he highly doubted by now – he would just convince him to want something else. He could be _very_ convincing if needed to be.

"Iruka?", he heard the Copy-nin whisper, his voice sounding strained, even a little lost.

"Yes, Kakashi?" The Chuunin leaned back and arched an eyebrow. Why did the stupid Jounin want to talk when they could do so much better things right now?

"Why… why so suddenly?" He saw Kakashi swallow hard, his hands tugging at the torn cloth in an obvious attempt to touch. "Why do you want this so suddenly? You didn't want it when we were… before."

"I've thought about it", Iruka told him. "Before we changed back, there was always the question whether I would submit to you, and I didn't want that. I'm not the submissive type." He shrugged. "But now that we're humans again, none of us will have to submit. There'll be no alpha-male."

Kakashi nodded hastily, obviously recognising the last sentence as the demand it was. "I… I don't want you to be submissive." He let go of the cloth, his hands hovering in the air for some moments before he placed them on the Chuunin's hips carefully.

"Good." Iruka grinned, then leaned forward again and licked over the Jounin's lips slowly. He felt Kakashi part them almost hesitantly and let his tongue slide in and meet the other's in a gentle caress.

"Good." He felt Kakashi relax finally and grin, then arms around him. When the Jounin pulled him close rather roughly, Iruka purred in delight, pressed his lips onto the inviting ones before him and kissed him deeply.

-----

Kakashi felt like he was in heaven right now. He had Iruka in his arms and Iruka wanted him!

Sighing in bliss, the Copy-nin closed his eyes and took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of the Chuunin in his arms, a little spicy and earthy and most of all perfect, arousing and delicious. He felt his body react enthusiastically to the sensations Iruka caused and warily opened his eye again to look for disapproval, then took in a sharp breath when the other didn't complain but even rocked his hips forward slightly.

"Good?", the Chuunin asked, a broad smirk on his lips.

Kakashi purred and closed his eye again when he felt Iruka's mouth travel over his cheek and jaw, then towards his ear, then gentle teeth nibbling at the lobe. More than good.

"I like it when you purr", Iruka whispered into his ear. "I hope you'll still do it even after the after-effects of the powder will have worn off. I will want to hear it very often."

"I'll keep that in mind." Kakashi grinned, understanding that Iruka had just offered, demanded almost, to have a relationship instead of a one-night-stand only. "I will purr for you as often as you want me to." As long as Iruka stayed with him.

"Good." He once again felt teeth on his ear, biting gently. "_Good_, Kakashi."

Grinning broadly, the Jounin opened his eyes, then tilted his head to kiss the side of the- of _his_ Chuunin's neck, trailing his lips towards the crook to the shoulder and up again and then-

When his eyes fell onto the back of Iruka's neck, Kakashi suddenly felt the almost overwhelming urge to bite and claim him.

But he couldn't do that! Iruka had said that he didn't want to submit, and the Jounin didn't want him to either. Biting him would mean to demand just that, so he couldn't do it. Not even a little bite. Not the tiniest… little… bite…

His body moving without his consent, Kakashi felt his head tilt until his mouth was almost where he craved to mark Iruka, to claim him. All it would take was a little bite, he wouldn't even hurt him, just bite a little and make sure that nobody else could take what-

No!

Using all the willpower his mind was able to muster, the Copy-nin leaned his head back slightly. But still, his eyes were fixated onto the back of Iruka's neck and he couldn't do anything against it.

-----

Iruka could feel Kakashi shift and tense beneath him. Was the Jounin uncomfortable with it suddenly? He wasn't going to shy away now, or was he? Iruka would sure like honey do anything necessary to prevent that!

Slightly nervous, the Chuunin felt how Kakashi leaned his head forward again and kissed the side of his neck before he travelled further down, his teeth grazing Iruka's tender skin and making him shiver. He knew this behaviour from somewhere, but he couldn't quite get where he'd fe-

Then it clicked.

Iruka grinned. So the wish was still there… And he knew exactly what he was going to do about it.

-----

"Kakashi…", the Copy-nin heard a voice whisper into his ear, effectively making him snap his head back. With a sudden pang of guilt and shame, he realised that he'd almost given in to the primal instinct.

"Y-yes?", he forced out. Had Iruka noticed what he'd been about to do? Was he angry now?

"Kakashi…", Iruka whispered again, "You can bite me if you want…"

Kakashi gave a surprised start. "Wh-what?"

"If you want it, you can bite and claim me", his Chuunin purred.

"Really?!"

Iruka laughed softly. "Yes."

"But… but you-"

"But only under one condition." Iruka straightened up in his lap and looked at him.

"Condition?", Kakashi asked although he didn't really care. He knew he would do _anything_ to claim this gorgeous man as his and his alone.

"One condition", his Chuunin affirmed. "Do you want to hear it?"

"Yes!" Kakashi nodded eagerly. He wanted to hear it! And then he wanted to bite and claim and possess and never give away again and-

"I'll allow you to bite and claim me, Kakashi…", Iruka purred and moved his head towards the Copy-nin's ear again, "and I'll even accept you as my… alpha-male, but…"

"B-but?", Kakashi panted, his eyes inevitably drawn to the back of his Chuunin's neck again and his body shivering in anticipation.

"But only if you let me claim you and accept me as your alpha-male, too…"

-----

Iruka watched the neck before him while he waited for Kakashi to answer. The longer his eyes trailed over the smooth skin that was visible over the mask, the more the urge to claim the Jounin as his grew. He couldn't wait to sink his teeth into the pale neck and stake his claim… The only thing he needed was Kakashi's permission.

"Can there be two alpha-males?", he heard the other ask, but there was only curiosity in Kakashi's voice, no trace of hesitation.

"I don't care", Iruka told him and licked over the Copy-nin's ear. "I'll let you be my alpha-male if you let me be yours." He grinned and moved his lips even closer to the sensitive, moist skin, then breathed, "I know I will enjoy letting you… _bite_ me. Just as much as I'll enjoy… _biting_ you."

"Oh god…", Kakashi moaned, obviously getting _everything_ implied in the statement. "Oh my… yes, Iruka…"

"Good…" Iruka moved his head back, then grabbed the Jounin's hair with both hands and crushed their lips together in a passionate kiss that left both panting when it ended.

"Claim me…", Kakashi whispered, and the Chuunin felt his body shudder in aroused anticipation.

"Yes", he panted and roughly turned the other's head to bare more of his skin and be able to reach the back of Kakashi's neck with his teeth. "Mine", Iruka growled, feeling his primal instincts take over, but he didn't care. He was almost grateful for them since he didn't know whether he would have had the courage to take the first step without his animalistic side still strengthened. And even if he acted this boldly because of the powder, he knew that he wouldn't change his mind regarding his feelings for Kakashi once the after-effects would have worn off. And Kakashi neither.

Iruka opened his mouth and bared his teeth, then licked over the tender skin before him. He almost regretted marring the Jounin's pale neck, but he knew that he couldn't fight the urge anymore, didn't really want to either.

Kakashi was his mate, his and only his, his perfect mate, his _lover_, and Iruka would never let him go again.

----

When he felt teeth sink deeply into his neck, breaking the skin, drawing blood and a sharp pain, Kakashi couldn't help but moan hoarsely, a little out of pain but mostly out of arousal. This was what he'd wanted, what he'd really wanted for so long by now.

"Mine", Iruka repeated against his bleeding skin, then his tongue licked soothingly over it. "Now claim me, Kakashi", he demanded afterwards.

"So eager…", Kakashi panted, smirking, although he could feel his body shake and his hands twitch in impatience.

"Don't play with me now!", Iruka growled and turned to look at him, the look in his eyes burning and promising and demanding, and it made the Jounin shudder even harder. "Claim me now, Kakashi!"

"I will", the Copy-nin told him breathlessly. "I will make you mine, Iruka."

"Yesss!", his Chuunin hissed, then claimed his mouth in a searing kiss, letting Kakashi taste a slight hint of his own blood on his tongue.

Kakashi moaned into Iruka's mouth and felt his desire to bite-claim-take grow until it became impossible for him to resist any longer. He fisted his hands into Iruka's long, brown hair and tilted his Chuunin's head to the side, then bared his teeth and moved his mouth towards the other's neck.

When Kakashi let his teeth graze the tender skin and felt his Chuunin shudder in his arms, he swore to himself that he never would let go of Iruka again. His mate. His perfect mate. His and only his _lover._

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

The End

AN:

I'm sorry for the long wait but I had a Flu of Doom (still have, to be precise.) Anyway, I hope the ending hits your likings since I got so many different suggestions for it.

Nayru


End file.
